Nightmare World
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Freddy Krueger Vs the Z-senchi who will survive! One deadly nightmare that is going to be hard to wake up from! Second part is up!
1. 1, 2, 3 Freddy is Back!

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters I guest that everyone knows that by now and Freddy Krueger was created by Wes Craven. This will be my first horror story; the idea was given to me by a friend of mine. I don't know how many of you know about the dream master but you'll have fun reading that story.

Nightmare World

Chapter 1

1, 2, 3 Freddy is Back

In the darkness of the night a ten year olds little girl was running as fast as she could on the dark and deserted alley of Elm Street, she was carrying a strange but magic book the cover was made of human skin and the face of a man that was screaming in agony was the only ornament that was on it. She was running and running and after her was a man wearing a torn a red and green sweater, beat-up hat and in his right hand a razor glove. The girl fell on the ground but get up quickly and continued to run, she was only wearing a white and blue pajamas in the freezing night, tears was running down her brown cheeks she had just witnessed the slaughter of his parent by the man who was after her now, she hold on to the book very close to her heart 

"I have to stay alive!" she said under her breath as she entered an abandoned house in the street.

"Get out get out wherever you are little girl! No one can save you from me" said the man as he followed her in the house. The little girl opened a nearby bedroom and hid under the bed and she opened the book that had many mystic symbols and enchantments, she was going through the pages looking for the exact spell, while outside the man was still looking for her. 

"I have to get out here! Come on I need a good spell" she said 

"No need to hide I'll find you wherever you go little pest!" yelled the man while forcing the door of the room next to the one the little girl was hiding in. The girl began to panic and started crying silently pressing the book in her arms; the killer had come out of the other room and stopped in front of the bed she was hiding under.

"I got you know little flower" he said whistling as he bend over to see under the bed the girl leaped out of her hiding-place but the man caught her left foot she then kicked him on the face with the right one and the man let her go she run out the house and went home where she locked the door. The girl pushed the furniture in front of the doors of the leaving room and began to trace a circle inside it a five branches star that contains magical spell and she placed herself in the middle outside the man was banging on the door trying to get in. The girl opened the book and began to chant 

"By the earth sky and every living being unlock the door of time and save me from that evil man! Please god of space and time opened your door and let me in! Anahi edaho meho!" at the same moment thunders strike and lighting striped the sky as a twister formed in top of the house and engulfed it, the man run  way before he got sucked by it. He raised his head and looked at the sky where the girl and the house had disappeared and said

"We'll see each other again little girl!" 

Sitting in front of his monitors Aku the master of all evil was watching over the universe, and what he saw didn't please him at all. He was tall with long black hair big dark eyes and was wearing a scarlet robe, if he wasn't so evil he could have been a kai, with his long finger nail he was taping on the handle of his chair looking at the peaceful universe no threat was menacing it since Buu was defeated. It was true there was a lot of mischief going on there, but none of it came close to the wickedness of Freeza, Bibidi, Babidi or even Buu. The monitors switched to Earth as Aku looked at the daily life of the Z-senchi.

"Good always prevail over evil my ass! I want complete destruction, mayhem and hatred reign over the universe! I want them to pay for messing with my plan for evil to take over the universe" said being while fire run over the place and all the wicked that ever lived in the universe began to tremble.

"Give us a second chance" said one of them but Aku raised his hands and the man went in smoke 

"Maybe you have chosen the wrong person to get the job done" said a man wearing a worn out red and green sweater with black pants

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to offer my services to your highness" said Freddy

"You, ha let me laugh what you can possibly do? You are old news!"

"But you have to admit that I did a great job! You could use me again to help you take care of those meddlers"

"They aren't a bunch of terrified teenager they are powerful warriors!!"

"Yes they are very strong and powerful in the physical world but I was the master of dream world and no one can beat me there, give me back my powers and I'll take care of them"

"You want the same powers that the dreams demons had awarded you on your time"

"Yes, you won't regret it! I'll make them suffer like never before!"

"So be it, I want to see how the Z senchi will fare in the dream world" said Aku chuckling 

This Monday in the library of Western City High School a girl named Tina was chatting through the internet with a friend.

FK:So are you going for this party?

Tina:Yeah but this year I don't have any cool horror story to tell

FK:I know some interesting ones, will you like me to send one to you?

Tina:Sure fire away!

FK:Ok this one will scare them to death

Tina:Thanks the young girl saved the file on a disk and left the library.

Outside in the school stadium a young girl was training for the hundred meter lap, she was the faster sprinter of the school. On the bench a athletic boy with short black hair wearing the school football uniformed was watching the girl run, she was about fourteen black with long braided hair

"Check out the new girl she's divine! Look how fast she runs!" said Terry to the purple haired boy near him

"Yes like she got the devil after her! By the way you are going to be late at the football practice again! Why don't you go and talk to her I don't know invite her somewhere" said Trunks annoyed by the boy who was two years older than him

"Hey what about your Hallowing party!"

"I thought you didn't want to come"

"Well I changed my mine, she's coming that way! can you invite her please"

"Ok, I will. Hey there" said Trunks approaching the girl

"Hi!" said the beautiful girl

"I'm having a Hallowing party this Friday wanna come" said Trunks to the young woman

"Sure, you are Trunks right!" she said smiling 

"Yeah, so you know where the party will be held don't forget to wear a costume"

"I could accompany you there if you like Maxine" said Terry timidly 

"Ok Terry I'll like that, bye see you later guys!" said the girl picking up her bag and left the two boys

"Wow she knows my name!" said Terry happy

"Almost everybody in the school knows who you are; who doesn't know the quarterback of the school football team you dummy!" said Trunks

"Hey Trunks how are you?" said Tina walking toward the boys

"Hey Tina the Spencer said that the saw you flying on a broom last night" mocked Terry, but the girl ignored him and said to Trunks

"Have got a good story for your party I think that you rather read it" and she gave him the disk

"Thanks Tina I don't know what I'll do without you" said Trunks putting the CD on his back pack, the girl just giggled and left

"How do you do it? All the girls in the school like you man!"

"Really I didn't notice! You better left for your practice before the coach got angry"

Later on Trunks entered an antic store for electronics and began to look around.

"Can I help you young man" said the elderly man behind the counter

"I am looking for the oldest computer that could be found in the world I heard that you got the best on the subject here" said twelve year olds Trunks

"And how are you planning on paying for it?" said the man and Trunks flashed one hundred thousand zeni credit card in front of the man

"Well sir if you can wait for a little while I can find you the oldest computer known throughout the world, you only have to make a little deposit"

"Ok, there is my name and shipping address" he said signing the form

"You won't regret your purchase here Mr. Briefs!" exclaiming the old man happy, and Trunks get out of the store joined the little groups composed of his mother and sister 

"Hey Trunks did you find what you wanted?" said Bulma

"I hope, so can I still have that Halloween party next Friday" asked the boy

"Yeah sure but you'll have to look after your sister that day"

"Aw she's going to mess thing up!"

"You want your party or not!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah! I want to be a blue fairy" said Bra happy 

"Do you know who will be at the party?" asked Bulma

"Yes I invited, Goten, Maron, Uub, and many other friends from school, I think that we'll be twelve"

"Great I'll ask mother to prepare everything for you at the game room"

"Thanks mom you are the best!" said Trunks 

"Just keep your friends away from your dad"

"We'll stay only in the play room I promise!"

"Can I invite some friends of mine to?" asked Bra

"No! This is my party not yours" said Trunks to his four years old little sister

Two days later someone rang on the door of CC headquarter and Vegeta answered to the delivery truck "It's a package for Trunks Briefs sign here please" said the young man and Vegeta carried the box inside

"Is it for me?" asked Trunks

"Yea, what is it?"

"Grandpa's birthday present" said Trunks taking the box from Vegeta's hand and brought it to the laboratory and the older saiya-jin followed him there. The boy opened the box and retrieved a very old laptop computer and started inspected it 

"You want to give that piece of junk to your grand father as a birthday present!"

"Well yeah! You know that he like to collect those kinds of things and this seemed to work just fine!"

"Whatever!" said Vegeta as he sat down and watched Trunks working in the old model computer

"While I am here let me check Tina's story" said Trunks taking out the CD putting it on his pc and began to read

_"All my friends are dead killed by Freddy Krueger, I know that I am next I tried to not sleep but I don't know how long I could last"_

"What is this shit?" asked Vegeta that was reading over Trunks shoulder

"A story for my party" 

"You children are totally insane" said Vegeta

"It's just for fun dad!" 

"Knock yourself out don't forget your afternoon training" said Vegeta leaving him

The boy had spent all day working on his gift and once he finished he began to read the story. It was about a young boy named Carl how all his friends got killed by Freddy Krueger a pedophile who had been responsible of the dead of twenty children before he got lynch by a mob of angry parents, the weirdest part of the story was that even dead Freddy was still killing by using the dreamscape to terrorized his favorite prey who was children.

"Wow how weird this story will be great for my party!" said Trunks turning off is computer and went to bed. The party was in three days.

Friday after school run to his room to change in two hours all his friends will be here for his Halloween party. The first to come over was Goten, Uub, Maron and eight more friends from school who were Tina who was an red-haired girl, Buffy and Paris were blond Lana was a brunette, Julie and Jill were twins Terry  at least but not last Maxine. Tina, Buffy and Lana came together because they were friend and the three popular girls of Trunks' class Julie, Jill Terry and Paris. Maxine was late because a certain Terry didn't come get her. The group was already inside when she rang at the door and Vegeta came answered the door

"Excused me sir can you please show me the room where the party is taking place" said the girl timid, he sighed and showed her the way

"Hey you made it!" said Terry who was disguised like batman 

"You were supposed to come get me" said the Maxine mad she was wearing a green leprechaun costume

"Sorry I guest I forgot!"

"Well you can also forget Saturday night!" 

"I said that I was sorry!" said Terry

All the kids were chatting and laughing cheerfully except for Maxine and Jill who were playing video game 

"I won again!" said the boy 

"You cheated!" said Maxine 

"Hey guys do you want to hear a really scary story" said Trunks to his friends who was wearing a Dracula costume

"Sure!" said Goten and sat in the carpeted floor and all the others formed a circle around Trunks who was standing 

"This is a true story, but it happened a long time ago" began Trunks

_Centuries ago in Springwood __Ohio__ a nun called Amanda Krueger had been raped by a hundred of insane men; in February 1942 a baby boy named Freddy was born. The man savagely brutalized and killed twenty kids but wasn't charged for any of it so a vengeful angry mob parents burned him alive and hid the body at a car cemetery._

"That's awful!" said Paris who was wearing a Martian costume

"He got what he deserved" said Terry

"This isn't all!" said Trunks smirking "The weirdest part of the story is that even dead Freddy Krueger continued to kill"

"But he's dead!" exclaimed Tina had a witch costume so was Buffy and Lana

"How does he do it?" asked Jill who was wearing a Zorro costume and his sister like a mommy

"Well he used the dreamscape to wreak revenge on the kids which their parents had took part in his assassination, one by one he killed them on their sleep" said Trunks dramatically 

"Oh no that's horrible!" said Lana

"You sure you are not making that up!" said Buffy suspicious

"He doesn't have enough imagination to come up with something like this!" teased Tina

"Wow Trunks where did you found that story?" asked Goten who was disguised like a cowboy

"On a file in an every old computer" he replied

"You mean that this story is for real!" said Maron scared, she was in an Egyptian princess costume

"Anyone could make that up!" said Uub dressing like a genie 

"It's possible" said Trunks, at the same moment the door opened brusquely, the kids inside the room started screaming but shut up when they saw Bra

"Bra you scared us!" said Maron holding her chest

"What do you want?" asked Trunks

"Mom said that I could come here" pouted the young girl

"Ok just go sit and that chair over there" said Trunks 

"I have a brilliant idea!" said Tina smiling

"What is it?" asked Trunks

"What about a séance! We can try to communicate with the spirit of the person who wrote that story" said Tina

"Are you nuts?" said Maxine

"Why Maxine are you scared? I heard that you are a real witch!" said Buffy

"Yes I am of your stupidity! And I am not a witch nor a pretend to be one" replied the girl

"Come on girls I think it is a great idea" said Trunks trying to calm down the three girls

"I bring my crystal ball, now Trunks comes sit here" said Tina and she placed the ball in the middle of the group

"Hey Trunks what do think we scare them a little bit" said Uub

"Great idea!" replied Trunks

"Hey Trunks I thought that Tina gave you that story" whispered Terry to Trunks

"Yes but I found more information in that old computer" lied Trunks

"Wow totally freaky!" replied the older boy

"Yeah I know" said Trunks who was trying not to laugh

"Ok everybody I am going to talk to Carl's spirit" said Tina

"Yeah right!" said Maxine 

"Would you shut up!" said Buffy

"Make me blondy!" said the older girl getting up she was pretty impressive because of her height

"Please Max don't make a scene!" said Terry who pulled her down

"Carl if you can you hears us? Please speak to me" said Tina tying to call upon the spirit; everyone was quiet when the crystal ball light up and electricity bolt started running outside of it

"What's going on?" asked Lana

"I never saw it do that before!" said Buffy who began to freak out, but Goten and Uub looked over at Trunks who was looking back at them 

"Stop that you guys" said Maron as the sparks of electricity began to dance around. Sitting quietly in her chair Bra was looking at the phenomena when she saw a little girl of the same age as her standing near her, she was a brunette and was wearing a green and red sweater.

"Come play with me!" said the girl smiling cheerily, she took Bra hands and disappeared with her through a door that opened and vanished behind them. At the same moment the crystal ball exploded and tossed everyone on the back of the room, all the power went out at CC, Bulma and his father blinked in the dark wondering what about what that could cause that court-circuit, Vegeta fell loudly in the ground because he was hovering in the air at 400gr and Mrs. spilled the pot of tea she was brewing.

"What the heck was that?" said Trunks getting up

"I thought you did this" said Goten

"No I didn't do it! Uub?" replied Trunks

"I didn't either" answered the boy

"Ok everyone stays calm!" said Trunks and made a ki blast that light up the room. What they saw let them speechless they were no longer in the play room but in a bathroom and Tina was standing over the body of an electrocuted man in a tub

"Daddy!" she cried "I am so sorry!" she continued but the corpse get up and said 

"How many time I have to tell you not to let the radio plugged in the bathroom!"

"I forgot please don't be mad!" sobbed the girl and the man respond as his voice changed to Freddy's

"Mad! I am dead you little pest. You are going to know how it feels to be electrocuted" he grabbed the girl and was going to threw him in the tub when Goten intervened but Freddy slapped him with his razor gloved hand but the boy put his hand in front of his face to protected it and it cut his left hand instead. Freddy dropped in the bathtub where she got electrocuted; he was laughing walking toward the other children who was screaming they lungs out and her said 

"Oh sweet fresh meat!"

By this time Mr. Briefs had reestablished the power and Bulma went checking in the children but when she entered the room she saw them lying in the floor while Tina's body took fire. She run to her screaming for help Vegeta put out the fire while Bulma woke up the other children and made them left the play room, Mrs. Briefs had called the police 

"What the hell happened in here?" asked Vegeta to the shocked kids 

"I… I don't know" stuttered Trunks who was looking at the fuming body behind his dad, but Vegeta pushed him in the side and closed the door

"Oh my poor Goten what happened to you?" said Mrs. Briefs taking off her apron and tried to stop the hemorrhage from his cut hand.

The police came over and started questioning everyone wile Goten was rushed to the hospital and the coroner office took care of Tina's remained. The kids' stories 

were incoherent so they called their parents to get them and that they will continue to question them later on. Two hours later Bulma came back with Goten with his hand all stitched up and covered with bandages, and was sent to bed so was Uub Maron and Trunks, the purple-haired boy was going to leave when her turned to his parents and said

"Where's Bra?"

Ok tell me what you think so far, it will take less than three minutes to review please I really need your feedback!


	2. 4, 5, 6 Don't Fall Asleep!

Chapter 2

4, 5, 6 Don't Fall asleep!

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" said Bulma hysteric 

"Calm down honey she must be somewhere!" said Mrs. Briefs to her daughter

They had looked everywhere for Bra and she was nowhere to be found, now everyone was worried about what could have happened about the girl.

"I swear she was in the play room with us!" said Trunks

"When we got there she wasn't" said Vegeta

"Where could she be?" asked Dr Briefs

"We should call the police the poor girl have been kidnap!" said Mrs. Briefs

"Those idiots couldn't find they way out of a paper bag, talk about finding my daughter!" said Vegeta angry

"I'll make the call" said the doctor; Bulma was still crying on her chair while Mrs. Briefs was putting the children to bed. Later one this night Uub, Goten and Maron sneaked up into Trunks' room.

"Hey Trunks are you awake?" whispered Uub

"No, Tina is dead in my play room and my sister went missing! How could I sleep after all that?!" replied Trunks

"I have to fight not to" said Gohan sleepy

"No wonder after all the pain killer they gave you" explained Trunks

"I am scared" whimpered Maron

"Why are you scared?" asked Uub 

"That the guy who killed Tina wouldn't kill me to" said the girl

"Don't be silly it was just a dream!" said Trunks

"What about Tina and Gohan's hand? Since when can you get hurt in your dream?" replied the Maron, the three children looked at Trunks for an answer

"I don't know why we all had the same dream and why Tina is dead and Gohan got hurt!" said the boy finally

"What about the story you were telling earlier could it be him who's responsible for all this?" asked Maron

"This was just a story Maron made by Tina, she gave it to me so I can scared ya" confessed Trunks

"Well what we going to tell the police?" asked Goten yawning

"The truth" replied Trunks

"Even the dream part" asked Uub

"Are you nuts? They wouldn't believe us!" said Gohan

"Like he said" said Trunks

"But what about the others? Do you think they going to talk about the dream?" asked Maron

"Nah they are not that stupid! Anyway we'll have to keep our mouth shut about it" said Trunks

"Why? Our parents will believe us, they have seen worse thing than that!" exclaimed Goten

"Do what you want, but my parents have enough to deal with right now I don't want to bother them with this to" said Trunks

"Ok then this will stay between us, agreed?" said Uub and everyone went back to their room.

The disappearance of Bra and the mysterious death of Tina made the front page in the newspaper throughout the world. It said that Bra Briefs was kidnapped while Tina Goodman had die by instantaneous combustion, that more information will be added as the police investigation continued. All the kids at Trunks' party had been questioned once again and this time the children's story collaborated, of course none of them talk about the weird dream they had. This Monday Trunks went to school and have to deal with the mockeries of the other students.

"That must be some hot party!" said a boy

"One to die for!" said a girl

"Next time you want to go to this kind of party don't forget your distinguisher!" said a teacher 

Everywhere Trunks went someone had smart remarks to say about him, and the boy had enough of those stupid jokes.

"Ignored them they are only a bunch of asshole!" said Terry sitting on the bench while watching Maxine running

"I know, but how could they talk like that, the poor girl died horribly" said Trunks sadly

"You have to admit the girl was pretty freaky"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was interested in black magic and all, she could have put some spell on us and it back fire literally!"

"Black magic! Oh you mean that she was a real witch!"

"I don't know you should talk to Buffy and Lana they were her followers"

"So you had the same dream that night"

"Uh-huh pretty scary, all of us had it how weird is that?"

"This is like a bad dream" said Trunks holding his head

"A fucking nightmare you mean! How does Maxine took it?"

"She wouldn't talk to me"

"Why?"

"I don't know but I am going to talk to her!" said Terry jumping from his seat

"You are hopeless!" said Trunks shaking his head, as the other boy run toward the girl and tried to catch her but she was to fast for him

Trunks went to the library where Lana and Buffy sitting at the far end of the room working on a laptop 

"I can't get in" said Buffy frustrated while Lana was applying makeup 

"Try it again!" she said while fixing her hair

"You could help a little bit this is serious Tina is dead! Do you know what that mean?"

"That the circle is broking and that we are weak to protect ourselves from evil and yadi yada" said Lana not at least interested

"We have made a pact; now that Tina is dead we need someone to replace her"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet, but I have to search for some file in Tina's computer. This is fruitless I tried all the password I could think of with no success!"

"Need some help ladies" said Trunks sitting next Buffy

"Yeah can you crack that code?" 

"Sure" said Tunks and he began working, five minutes later "I am in what in the world are all this!" said the boy surprised by what he saw on the computer screen

"This is what Tina was working on, a new source of magic power. Those are the translation of very ancient inscription" said Buffy

"Tina said that if she could decoded all of it her mystical power will be without limits!" said Lana

"You are kidding right? You can possibly believe in this nonsense" said Trunks skeptical 

"Why not? Tina had told us that she had made an important discovery but before she could say a word she die inexplicably" said Buffy

"And someone in that pay room was responsible for it!"

"I won't rest until I find what really happened to her" said Buffy while taking the pc from Trunks

"Whatever!" said Trunks and thought 'Jeez Terry was right those girls are crazy! But all this is real weird'

The search for Bra continued, many demand of ransom had been made and many false lead were followed. All the Z-senchi had been alerted in was looking for the little girl. It was like the girl had vanished from the face of the Earth.

"I looked everyway Gokou no sign of the little Bra anywhere!" said Dende

"You were our only hope! Bulma will be devastated by that news"

"I did all I can, if she's alive I should be able to find her"

"Oh well I will have to go talk to her, thanks for everything Dende!"

"No problem I only wish that I could help!"

That night Buffy was still working on Tina's laptop reading many notes she had typed in when she received an instant message.

FK: Do you know it's rude to go to other's stuff?"

T: Who are you?"

FK: Tina's friend and I know you are not her

T: How can you tell?"

FK: Because I can see you"

Buffy jumped out of her chair and looked around scared

FK: What's the matter Buffy? Are you feeling a little jumpy?"

She approached the pc and typed

T: How do you know my name? Who are you?"

FK: Tina told me all about you, I know what you did to your little brother Tony"

T: Shut up!

FK: I always wonder how that little guy fall from his crib and broke his neck

T: I guest accident does happen

FK: Yes it does 

Buffy was looking at the screen when a hand get out of it grabbed her neck and snapped it You've got mail! was written on the screen as the girl body fell on the floor dead.

"Tsk, tsk you know what they say never open an e-mail if you don't know who sent it" said Freddy laughing while sitting in front of his pc.

The school had sent a delegation of student in Buffy's funeral, Trunks was among the students who were there so was Lana. The boy was slowly falling asleep under the warm temperature; for once since the day Tina died he was able to close his eyes, but flicked them opened and looked around him and saw to girls one with red hair and the other with blond standing next to him they were trying to tell him something but any sounds was coming out their mouths 

"Speak louder I can hear you" said Trunks the two girls opened their mouth wider and began to scream so loud that the boy had to close his hears from the assaulting sound. A shadow came out of nowhere and began to pull the two girls in the ground as they screamed 

"Please help us!!!"

Trunks wake up from his dream and looked around everything was normal and Tina and Buffy were gone, he turned his head to look at Lana and she said gravely 

"You saw them haven't you?" 

"What does it mean?"

"That it has begun"

"What's started?"

"Whatever you do don't fall asleep!" said Lana has she walked away from the funeral leaving Trunks puzzled 

The next day Trunks was sitting near the window in his math class, his mind wondering when Jill said something but Trunks only heard the end of his sentence

"…and the witch got burn at the stick"

"What?" he asked

"I said that Tina burned like a witch, I heard she was really one! I never knew that falling asleep on your chair could be so dangerous! I can't believe that Buffy broke her neck by falling on the floor"

"Yeah I know"

"My sister said that Buffy and Tina came to talk to her in her sleep and told her to not fall asleep, weird huh!"

"Totally!"

"Anyway no need to tell me this I can't anyway, I feel like if I do I may not wake up"

"I can't either maybe I'll tired my mother sleeping pills"

"Be careful with those man!"

"Are you finished? Good so you could tell me why your sister isn't in class right now!" said the teacher to the two boys who looked at each other than at Julie empty seat 

"I could swear that she was there a minute ago" said the teacher Trunks concentrated and search for the girl life energy then looked at the window and saw Julie running outside, he opened it and yelled 

"Hey Julie where are you going?" the entire student of the class left their seats and came close to the window which was situated at the fifth floor. The girl didn't hear him and continued to run like someone was after her, she left the school premises and took the road.

What's wrong with her? Why is she running? Was the questions that the students was asking Trunks jumped out of the window and went after her

"Wow did you see that?" asked a student

"He jumped from five stories high and landed on his feet!" another one

"I told you he wasn't normal!" exclaimed a boy.

Julie had fell asleep on her chair and dreamed that herd of dogs was chasing her, the girl was scared sick of dogs even little puppy make her run away and now she was hunted by hundred of ferocious Doberman. And the real life she was just running on the street she didn't hear the horned of the angry motorists that almost run her over nor the crashed of car collision

"She's going to get herself killed! Julie stop!" yelled Trunks and decided to flied toward her coming downward, but he got hit by a car that send him crashing to another one passing by, he slowly got up and was going after her when big bus stopped at two inches in front of her but a car that was coming the other way tried to avoid Trunks who was in the middle of the road the car flip over many times before crashing into the bus where Julie who dreamed that she was standing in front of a dead end the girl died instantly. Trunks looked around at the damage around him shocked, he slowly walked away not daring looking over the bus and the car he knew that Julie was in the middle scratched like bug.

That night Trunks took some sleeping pills on her mother's pharmacy and went to bed. As soon he fell asleep he began to dream, and on this dream he was standing in the game room and saw Bra standing in the middle of the room

"Bra, we've been worrying sick about you! Where have you been?"

"Why did you let him take me?" replied the girl accusatory 

"What?"

"You are my big brother you were supposed to protect me, I hate you Trunks and now I will never see mom and dad again!" said the girl and run away through the light where Trunks followed her.

At the Spencer home Lana was sitting in front of her vanity brushing her hair. She had become the shadow of herself, she was very pale, she had dark circle around her eyes from like of sleep. "I have to stay awake I have to!" she whispered to herself she slowly closed her eyes but opened them quickly. Now she was in a beauty salon where a beautician in a red green sweater was pampering her 

"A beautiful girl like you can't let herself go that way!" said the woman cheerily but the voice changed when she added "You definitely need a make-over!"

The girl looked terrified as the woman turned into Freddy and made five blades appeared out of his gloves like cat's claws and began to make tiny incision on the girl's face that was screaming. Soon only her face was only a mass of muscles and veins 

"That's what I call a face lift!! Hahaha eh eh hahahaha!"

Trunks was awake by the high-pitched voice of a woman, as he blinked opened his eyes he was no longer on his bed or room not even in his own house but at Lana's room where the girl was laying dead on her blood without a face. In front of him a man was holding a woman as three police officers come into the room at gun point 

"Police don't move!" said an officer

"You are under arrest for the murder of Lana Spencer!" said another man

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Trunks

A/N: Hey there! I thank everyone who reviewed my story I really appreciate!! And you that didn't its not too late to do it, speak up now or forever hold your peace! ^_^ chapter 3 coming soon keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. 7,8,9 He's Going to Get You!

Chapter 3

7, 8, 9, He's Going to Get You!

"You have the right to remain silent…" said a police officer as began to read Trunks' rights while another officer was handcuffing him

'This can't be I must be having a nightmare' thought Trunks distressed, but it wasn't a dream he was really being arrested for Lana's murder. Later one he was brought into the interrogation room, as two detectives began to harass him with questions. 

"So rich boy tell me that's how you take your kick killing innocent girl!" said the detective 

"Did you kill Tina also? I know that you freak has special power that could allow you to do this!" said the second detective

"Tell me Trunks did you enjoy cutting her? Did you think that you wouldn't get caught?"

"Your parents can be the richest people in the world but that doesn't make you above the law!"

"You better confess now boy we may go easy on you!"

"Do you admit that you've killed both Tina and Lana?" said the second officer while spitting on Trunk's face 

"Ew I'd rather go in jail right now then to smell your garlic breath" said the boy disgusted, but the man gabbed him by his shirt and said

"You are not getting away for this! You'll are going to rot in jail for the murder of those two girls!" said the second man

"I want my lawyer right now!" said Trunks

Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for their son in another room when Trunks lawyer came to talk to them.

"You don't have to worry they can't prove anything for now anyway but they tried to put Tina's dead on him also I advise you to keep a eye on your son"

"Thank you Jack" said Bulma

"Ok I am going to pay the bail for his release" said the lawyer, later on Trunks was free to go and went to his parents

"How are you honey!" said Bulma hugging her son, but Vegeta was looking at him in the back of the room and he said severely 

"I cannot believe you did this! What got into you?" 

"Me! I didn't do anything I am innocent!" pleaded Trunks

"Well then tell me what you were doing in that girl's room and what happened in that party!" asked Vegeta

"Please Vegeta not now" said Bulma

"Why not? Our son is now a criminal" replied the older saiya-jin

"Vegeta how can you say that!" said Bulma 

"Yeah dad you can talk! What about all those innocent people you killed, you think I don't know about your past!" said Trunks angry, but Vegeta was going to slapped him but Bulma but herself between them

"Stop it! Trunks apologized to your dad right now!" said the scientist

"Why should I? He did killed to people and I have his blood running through my veins maybe I am a murderer just like him!" said Trunks and then run away

"Trunks come back here!" said Vegeta after him 

"Leave me alone you son of bitch!" said the boy turning into a super saiya-jin and flew away, Vegeta was going to followed him but Bulma stopped him

"He needs to be alone for awhile! Why do think he did it?" asked Bulma

"Because he's my son" replied Vegeta

The other children had been brought to the police station to be question again. One after another they went to the interrogation room, first went Maxine

"How long to you know Trunks Briefs?" asked the detective

"Everybody know him" replied the girl

"Ok how long have you been friend?"

"Well the first time we actually talk was when he invited me to his party" 

"So you are not really friends"

"No"

"Tell me what really happen in that party"

"I told you before we were just having fun when she went in flame!"

"So you said that Trunks didn't to it"

"Do you ever hear about of instantaneous combustion?"

"I heard of it but don't believe that was happen that night"

"Well believe what you want that's what I saw, can I go now?"

"Yes you can leave miss" said the police officer, and called Terry next but he said the same things, than it was Jill turned 

"I am sorry about your sister; I heard that Trunks had tried to save her I wonder what happened, the boy helped to save the world and couldn't even stop your sister to get kill m-mm! What do you think?"

"What do you think? That he let my sister died!" replied the boy

"I don't know you tell me"

"I don't know anything"

"Tell me did you saw anything weird that night at the party? Nothing unusual?" asked the detective as the boy began to think

"Now that I think of it yes, after the light went out Trunks was holding a ball of light in his hand to light up the room"

"Where was Tina at that time?"

"Not far from him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tina always liked to be next to him she had a major crush on him"

"Thank you Jill" said the officer as he opened the door and let him out and called for Maron, but he didn't believe a thing the girl said about the weird dream they all have and he let her go and asked Paris to come in and the girl said the same things as Terry and Maxine. Uub and Goten were questioned together

"I know that you boys have super power and I began to asked myself if Trunks worked alone"

"I know Trunks he wouldn't do anything like this!" said Goten

"Trunks is innocent!" declared Uub

"Maybe one of you is the guilty one" said the officer

"We didn't do anything!" said Goten alarmed

"Yes you let Trunks killed those poor girls and covered for him" said the officer, the two boys spent one hour inside the room before they were allowed to leave.

At the Son house Chichi was talking to the two boys.

"I don't want you to see or talk to Trunks you hear me!"

"But Chichi they are friends" said Gokou

"Shut up Gokou, Trunks has a bad influence on them they almost got convicted for Tina's dead!"

"But mom Trunks is innocent" said Goten

"Yeah right! I am not surprised he had a taste for blood like father like son they say! I want you to stay away from him and that's final!"

"Yes mother" said Goten

"Yes Mrs. Son" said Uub

Trunks had tried to call his friends but their parents hanged up on him, or his friends won't talk to him.

"Some friends they are" he said sadly and thought 'What's going on? My sister disappeared without a trace and someone is killing my friends one after another and tried to frame me, how did I end up in Lana's bedroom anyway? I don't remember of being a sleepwalker!' he took other sleeping pills and went to bed.

At his home Jill was playing video games so he couldn't fall asleep

'I can't believe that Trunks was capable of killing those girls nor letting my sister died and I thought that we were friends!' thought the boy when someone touched his shoulder and turned his head to see his sister

"Julie! I thought you were dead" said the boy surprised 

"So you can hug the play station it's my time now to play!" said the girl pushing him aside 

"Oh no I must fall asleep!" said the boy scared and run out of the room but everyway he went he saw his sister

"Stay away from me you are dead!" he screamed 

"Let's go play!" said the girl laughing as she transformed into Freddy

"Who are you?" said the boy

"I am the man who has your sister and you know what she misses you so to make her happy I come to get you, I always like family reunion" 

"Leave me alone you monster!" said boy running away but hit his head against a table as he fell down, and got up to run but his feet get on his sheet that was covering him and fell on the floor

"What the hell? Oh I must have fallen asleep, but I am awake now! Phew I thought I was a goner" he said kissing the floor and went get ready for school, he opened the door to leave and turned to say goodbye to his mother, but he made a vertiginous fall toward the ground because the house was floating in the cloudy sky and crashed on the asphalt 

"Ouch that must hurt!" said the mother standing in the opened door but she was actually Freddy in disguised and he began to laughed, but a dark cloud took formed behind him as Aku made his presence known

"I didn't send you here to have your personal vendetta I sent you hear to get the Z-senchi!" 

"I am working on it, be patient soon they will be pushing up the daisies!" replied Freddy

"You better be right! You don't want to know what happen to those who fail me" said Aku disappearing

"Yeah, yeah what a party pooper!" said Freddy

"I heard that" said the far away voice of Aku

"Who's next? Ha yes the little Paris" said Freddy 

Paris was dreaming about being in one of her parents boring party and went outside for a smoke

"Cigarette" said a boy to her giving one to her

"Please thanks" she said taking it 

"Maybe we shouldn't smoke I heard that cigarette can kill you" he said lighting it for her

"One smoke can't kill you" she said taking a puff but as soon she did she began to cough and threw out her lungs 

"Actually this one can" said the boy looking at the dying girl smiling evilly

Terry loved football he it was the only thing he could think about this and his sweetheart. Tonight he was dreaming that he was playing with the pro and was winning but suddenly the décor changed as he saw standing alone against the opposite team as they run him down his helmet flew in the other direction with his head inside

"People always their heads in this game!" said Freddy doing the victory dance

Maxine got out of the girl locker room and was walking down the hall when she heard muffled steps, she turned her head to see who it was but didn't see anything so continued to walked, but the steps were coming closer and closer so she stopped and turned back and looked around. She could see a vague silhouette coming toward her but keep disappearing before her retina could form an image; she had one word in his mind "run" and she began to sprint in the hall as fast as she could and she was fast very fast but so was her pursuer, she dash for another corridor but Freddy was waiting for her at the end of it.

"Hello princess!" he said making the knives on his glove click the girl slow down and stopped in front of him

"I know you, am I right?" he said looking at her the girl was breathing heavily

"M-mm maybe not! But do know someone who does say hello to Terry! The boy has fall head over heal for you, well the head mostly" he said showing the boy's head 

"Hey honey! Are we still on Friday night?!" said the head and the girl began to scream and run away

"Did I say something wrong?" asked the head

Maxine run for her life and had Freddy on her tail, she looked back to see if he was still following her but he had vanished but she tripped over Freddy foot who had reappeared in front of her and fell out the window, she thought that there was no end to her fall, but she woke up in her bed. She brought her knee to her and began to weep.

The next morning Mrs. Briefs opened the door for a brown-haired girl who asked if she could talk to Trunks.

"Of course honey step right in" said the woman, Maxine followed her to Trunks room and she knocked on the door

"Trunks honey, are you in here?" said the grand mother

"Go away!" replied the boy

"But there is a girl here who want to talk to you!" said the middle-age woman, Trunks opened his door and looked at them

"Maxine! What are you doing here?" asked Trunks

"I have to talk to you Trunks it's very important!" replied the girl

"Ok get in" said Trunks

"I am leaving you two alone, and behave ok!" said the woman leaving

"You are the only one who wants to talk to me after all that happened" said the boy giving a seat to the girl

"I am sorry to hear it"

"Why are you here?"

"Do you dream about Freddy Krueger?"

"Not really why?"

"I have and I almost didn't make it"

"You believe that he is the one responsible for the death of our friends, this is absurd! Freddy's story is just pure fiction"

"You wrong he is for real, I know because I met him"

"On your dream"

"No Trunks in flesh and blood!"

"I don't understand how?"

"I am not from your time I came from a distant past where Freddy Krueger was still alive and was terrorizing parents and children."

"What are you saying?"

"I was going to be the twenty-first children he was going to slaughter, but I use a spell to send me in a place where I would be safe"

"Ok let's say that you are telling the truth how did he got here and our dreams"

"I don't know, but I do know that he uses your sister as a way to stay in the dream world"

"My sister!"

"Yes, that's why no one can find her it is because she's no longer in our dimension"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I have an idea on where she might be"

"Ok how do we get there?"

"That's why I am here" said the girl taking out an amulet from her jeans pocket and gave it to Trunks

"What is this?"

"A magical talisman a pentagram it will help anyone who wears it to travel safely between dimensions" 

"Yours is different" said Trunks looking at the little pentagon that had a sphere in the middle hanging around her neck

"This isn't the same thing; this is a soul keeper you can imprison any kind of soul within it forever!"

"You intended to do this to Freddy's"

"That was the plan until I discovered that only a powerful being can do it"

"Oh ok, won't you need on of this" he said showing her the talisman 

"I can always trace one"

"Good I am so ready to kick some dead guy ass!" said Trunks smirking

Hiya there! I thanks everyone who reviewed and I am still waiting for your review, yes you. You better review or I seek Freddy on you ^_^ I have a very nice Freddy picture in my homepage go check it out and I even added a link to a Freddy Krueger web page in my author bio have fun! 


	4. And 10 You are Dead!

Chapter 4

And 10 You are Dead Meat!

"Good I am so ready to kick some dead guy ass!" said Trunks smirking and then added "Huh Maxine how this thing work?" the girl sweat dropped and replied

"You have to say the magic word"

"Please?!"

"No baka! Jouksakaba is the magic word! Put it first in your neck and hold and say the magic world" explained the young girl

"Ok there we go! Jouksakaba!" said Trunks and the talisman vanished from his neck and a circle with the pentagram motifs appeared on the floor around him he tried to move away from it but was still inside the circle and a moment later it vanished again

"Hey where did it go?" asked Trunks

"Don't worry its still there; you just can't see it anymore. I made it so that everyway you go you'll be still inside the magic circle, like that if you sleepwalk again you won't leave its protection"

"Mondo cool!"

"Yeah I know I made it!" said the girl grinning

"Tina was right you are a real witch!" 

"She was an idiot! What are we going to do next?" she said frowning

"Find more information about this Freddy Krueger"

"What?! With Freddy what you don't know can't hurt you but what you do know that might kill you!"

"I know but I don't want to go in a battle without knowing my enemy!"

"Ok how do you planning to do that? Freddy had terrorized people a long time ago there will be no info on him now" asked the girl, the boy sit down on his bed and started thinking and then smiled

"I know exactly were to go!" he said opening his window and jumped out of it

"Aaaaah Trunks!" said the girl running toward the window only to see the boy floating in mid-air "How do you do that?" she asked amazed 

"Oh sorry I forgot that you didn't know about my powers" he said approaching her and gave his hands "Come on we have to go now!"

"Where to?"

"To go see a friend of mine, jump I'll catch you"

"You won't let me fall right?" she said worried

"Of course not! Hurry up where we are going is pretty far and I want to get back before dark"

"Ok" said the young girl as she climbed the side of the window and took Trunks' hands and hung around his neck

"Hang on tight!" he said flying away as the young girl began to scream, hours later after she had calmed down

"So they couldn't prove you kill Lana because they couldn't find the murder weapon" said Maxine

"Yep! And I can't believe that everyone thinks I did it!"

"They did not! A sweet boy like you couldn't do such a thing!" 

"Thanks" said Trunks blushing

"Are we there yet I need to go to the lady's room!"

"A few miles up that's all!"

Trunks reached the top and put Maxine down and called out if anyone was there

"Hi Trunks long time no see!" said Dende

"Hi Dende how are you?" replied the boy

"Fine thanks! Who's your friend?"

"Oh where are my manners! Maxine met my friend Dende guardian of the Earth" said Trunks the girl stood mouth open 

"Nice to meet you" aid Dende

"No way! a kid is the guardian of the Earth! No wonder things are so mess up down there!" replied the girl "I am sure you are too busy peeping at the girls to do your job correctly!" added the girl pointing the finger at the young Namek as this one blushed, Trunks was laughing so hard that tears were coming down his cheeks

"You shouldn't be here you know, and Trunks you should find another way to impress girls than to bring them here" said Piccolo looking at the girl who back up impressed by his stature 

"Sorry Piccolo-san but I am not here to impress anyone I just want to use the Pendulum Room" said Trunks seriously

"What for?" asked Piccolo

"We need some information about a mass murderer name Freddy Krueger and Trunks told me we can find the information we need here" replied the girl who had found her composure

"Can you use the library?" asked Dende

"No, that guy have been dead centuries ago there is no file on him in our time now" replied the girl

"How did you know about him then?" asked Piccolo

"Because I came from the past centuries ago just like him" said the girl

"Is that some kind of joke?" asked Piccolo

"No sir it's not that evil man had killed a lot of children in my time and he had returned to continue is work here" said Maxine

"He already killed some of my friends and kidnap Bra" added Trunks

"You really believe this crap Trunks?" said Piccolo looking at the boy as the boy nodded "Ok than you can use it at one condition that you don't bring anymore of your friends here"

"Thanks Piccolo-san!" said Trunks and the two children followed Mrs. Popo to the room

"What do you think we are going to find?" asked Maxine

"A way to get rid of him I hope" said Trunks entering the room. One hour later

"That's terrible!" said Maxine near tears

"Yeah the guy is pretty invisible in dream world how are we going to able to beat him?"

"I don't understand how he got back in the dream realm; the dream demons had left him!"

"Is that really important?" 

"Yes it is, because whoever gave him his power must be very powerful! Freddy couldn't pull people from our world to his before!"

"I don't think he can because he would take us all that night"

"You are right" said the girl but screamed "OH NO!"

"What?!" said Trunks alarmed 

"Your sister was the thirteenth person in the room, and for a perfect circle you need three, seven or twelve people your sister was one too much that's how Freddy could move her from our realm." she explained

"But there wasn't any magic stuff going on that night" said Trunks

"That's what I thought, but we were sitting in a circle in the room while Tina was conjuring the spirit of the boy who wrote that story. I think Freddy wrote that story so he was the one who came"

"All that magic stuff made my head spin!"

"Relax that's why I am here! Tonight we'll go get your sister"

"Good I think we should get going"

"You really are cool Trunks and I thought you were only some spoil rich kid"

"Why are you saying this?"

"You are friends with the guardian of the Earth! In my book this is super cool!"

Trunks returned home after bringing the girl home, and found her mother in his room going through the files in his pc

"Mom what are you doing in my room?" asked Trunks

"I was looking for something, where were you?"

"Out with a friend"

"You better be careful now young man, did you read the news this morning?"

"No I didn't"

"So you don't know about the curious death of Jill, Paris and Terry" said Bulma looking at his son the boy sat on his bed and whispered 

"Only five of us left now"

"Do you want to talk about what's happening?"

"No mom, there is no need! I am in perfect control of the situation"

"Sure if you want any kind of help just ask ok"

"Thanks!" said Trunks and waited for his mother to leave, he look at the time and said 

"Ok two more hours before we made that trip to dream land, I hope that I'll find my sister there!" opening a book he began to read, one hour and a half later he took sleeping-pill said the magic word to activate the talisman before going to bed.

Later that night Trunks heard someone knocking in his door and went to see who it was

"You are late!" said Maxine arms crossing

"How did you get here? It's ten o'clock!" said the boy surprised

"Did you forget tat you are sleeping? Trunks you are in a dream!"

"Oh yeah I forgot!" said the boy slapping his forehead 

"Whatever! Let's go to the game room where all started" said the girl while Trunks was showing the way

"What are we looking for?"

"For an inter-dimensional door between our realm and dream world" said the girl looking at the place Bra was seen last, and at the door someone knocked and the two teenagers looked at each other. The door opened and Goten, Uub and Marron entered the room

"What are you doing here guys?" asked Trunks surprised

"I don't know!" said Marron

"Yeah one minute I was dreaming about eating cheese cake and the next I am here!" said Goten scratching his head

"I was in middle of training" said Uub

"I will like to stay here and chat but we are running out of time!" said Maxine irritated

"Do you think it is safe for them to come with us?" asked Trunks worried

"Not safer if they stay here, so let's go!" said the older girl, at the same moment a shining light came behind her and she turned to it frowning 

"I guest the door found us" said Trunks

"Yeah weird!" replied the girl

"Where are we going?" asked Marron

"Looking for Bra I guest" said Uub

The five children stepped to the light that made them closed their eyes when they opened them they found themselves in a playground full of kids, who were laughing and playing, they all were having a good time playing all kind of games.

"Oh cool I want to go play with them" said Marron while she was going to run toward them but Maxine caught her arms

"Stay here! Those children are already dead can't you see that! They are just ghost or imprisoned souls in the nightmare world. Look over there our friends are here" said the older girl pointing at the group of children who was walking in their direction. 

"They are ok!" said Goten

"Look closer than that" said Uub taking a step back, at the first look the seven children looked just fine but at the second glanced you could see how they died, Terry had some difficulty on holding his head on his shoulders, Paris had bloods on her mouth, Jill bone was protruded through his skin, Julie was a amass of crashing skin and bones, Lana's skin was slipping off her face, Buffy's head was in a weird angle and Tina was just burned charcoal.

Marron had started screaming hiding her face in Uub shirt while Goten and Trunks took their fighting stance. All the kids had stopped playing and a heavy silence fall into the playground 

"Let's get out of here!" said Maxine running off and the other imitated her, but a strange and heavy fog began to build up hiding every body to each other 

"Haaaahaa! I am scared!" said Marron 

"Don't worry I am here!" said Uub holding her hand

"Trunks where are you?" yelled Goten

"I am here!" said the boy not far away

"Where is Maxine?" asked Uub the all began to call her but without answer

"Where is she? I got to found her she's the only one who knows where Bra is!" said Trunks taking off to the sky

"Trunks come back!" said Goten, but it was too late the boy had disappeared

"What are we doing now?" said Marron

"I don't know" said Goten while the other kids began to surround them.

"Trunks, Goten, Ubb, Marron!!" said Maxine who had stopped running when she saw that no one was following her 

"I lost them oh no! I am lost!" she said anxious

"Damn right you are!" said Freddy making his razors clicked, and the surrounding changed into the deserted alley of Elm Street, Maxine began to run as fast as she could toward her house that seemed to get father away.

Uub and Goten were fighting the playground kids who theirs powers rivaled the two boys

"What the hell is going on here?" said Uub while firing a ki blast who took out Terry's head

"None of this is just this is just a nightmare! I want to wake up now!" keep saying Goten and he vanished

"Shit Goten this wasn't a good time to wake up!" said Uub left alone to protect Marron who was crying her eyes out the circle was getting tighter and tighter

"I think it is time for you to wake up Marron" said Uub smiling pushing her away the girl vanished before hitting the ground 

"Ok you guys come get some!" said the boy ready to fight but arms get out from the ground and pulled him inside.

"You can always run sweet pie but you can't hide!" said Freddy passing his knife-gloves in the wall making sparks 

"I didn't almost recognized you last time I like what you did with your hair" he said while looking around the house for her, the girl was hiding in the kitchen with a knife on her hands tears down her cheeks

"You know Terry likes you very much it's a shame he lost his head!" said Freddy chuckling evilly, the girl appeared in front of him hands behind her back looking at him strait in the eyes and said

"I am tired of running!"

"Ha you finally understand that resistance is futile no matter where you go I'll found you" he said but the girl transformed the knife to a light saber and cut his head off and kicked it away before running outside the house, leaving Freddy trying to get back his head found it and it in place and said

"Children now have no respect for their elders!"

Maxine was running and running not knowing or even seeing where she was going when she bumped to something which was nothing else than Freddy himself that grabbed her by the hair and said

"I am going to skin you alive!" he said angrily

"SKIN THIS FREDDY!" said Trunks standing not far away from them arm up palm raised and yelled

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" the attacked hit the man and threw him to the nearby house that exploded and at the same moment it began to rain

"Come on Maxine we got to leave" he said picking up the girl and flied away but the décor changed into a giant labyrinth and their wall raised up hitting the ceiling as the boy tried to avoid being thumped, but one of them caught him and had to drop Maxine who fall loudly in the ground. The maze closed imprisoned Trunks inside the girl run to it and pounded on it screaming and crying 

"Trunks no! Please come out of it!" but suddenly the floor collapsed under her feet and she fall in a bottomless hole. 

At her home Maxine vanished from the magic circle she was in while Trunks' hand hung from his bed and blood dripped from his fingers.

Ok I am still waiting for your reviews! What are you waiting for? I have already sent the invitations! ^_^

A/N: If you want to get update from me so they could know when the next chapter is up or more just e-mail me at maxcrazy7@aol.com if you have a fan fiction account just check author alert when you submit your review. (Over)


	5. Hunting Season

Chapter 5

Hunting Season!

The arms continued to pull Uub underground and the fall seemed to last forever when he finally reached the bottom of the Earth and it was very hot down here. The boy stood on his feet and looked at the cave he was in 

"Show yourself you coward!" shout the boy but only the sound of dripping water could be heard, he began to explore the place as his feet sink into the mushy ground made of decomposed corpse as he floated I the air and said 

"Eww what is this place?" 

"Your new home boy!" said Freddy as the squishy surface took form and started pulling him down

"Let go of me!" screamed Uub fighting off the apparition, he fired a ki blast that sent it splash away to the cave wall. He began to cough loudly when he heard Maron voice screamed for help and flied at her direction 

"Hold on Maron I am coming!" he said, he found the young girl sinking into the ground he caught her hands and started to pull but with no result 

"Please don't let me go!" cried the girl desperately

"Don't worry I won't!" but she was sinking and pulled him with her, Uub was half way buried when Maron got out easily out of the ground and changed into Freddy who was weaving goodbye at him and said

"Ah young love so beautiful that it sicken me!" said Freddy laughing

Goten eyes flick opened and sat down in his bed in sweat, he needed a few seconds to remember that he was safe in his bed when jumped down of it to check on Uub that was sleeping below only to found him not breathing

"Come on Uub wake up!" shouted the boy panicking, his parents run in the room alerted by the boy's shout

"What's wrong son?" asked Gokou

"Uub isn't breathing!" said Goten as her mother took him out of the way in try to revived the boy while Gokou went to get his car keys and rush Uub to the hospital, but it was to late the boy was already dead

"What happened?" asked Chichi to his son in the car, but the boy remained silent. After the doctor pronounce Uub's death and gave his condolences to the family Goten just run as fast as he could to a nearby payphone and called the CC

"Goten do you know what time is it?!" said Bulma sleepy

"I am sorry Bulma-san I just want to know if Trunks is ok" he said urgently

"Ok I am going to see if is awake and ask him to call you ok"

"I am not home Bulma! Uub just died and I think something wrong could have happened to Trunks" said the boy

"Is that Kakorott brat? What does he wants?" said Vegeta sleepy

"Uub is dead and he's worried about Trunks" said Bulma to him

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know can you talk to him I am going to check if Trunks is ok" she said getting up from the bed, Vegeta took the phone and began to asked question to the boy, but hang up when he heard Bulma screaming and found her crying while holding Trunks in her arms

"What's the matter with you/" he asked worried

"He won't wake up, I think he tried to hurt himself" said Bulma between sobs as she pointed the empty sleeping pill bottle, not knowing that the boy had been using it for a while.

"Don't be stupid!" he said shaking the boy up but could woke him Trunks was in a deep coma

"We better go to a hospital" said Bulma and Vegeta flied away with the boy in his arms

On the Roshi's Island Maron was crying and woke up everyone in the house 

"What's wrong honey?" asked Krillin worried

"Freddy kill everyone! Freddy killed everyone!" cried the girl 

"Who's Freddy?" asked Turtle

"He's a man that can kill people in their dreams and he just killed Uub!" said the girl inconsolable 

"Honey it is just a nightmare! I am sure Uub is alright! I am going to call him right now" said Krillin picking up but the phone rung without no one there to pick it up, a the same moment Goten tried to call the Kame house to know if Maron was alright.

"Goten its time to leave" said Gohan

"Ok I am coming" he said and hung up the phone 

"What happened?" asked Gohan 

"I wish I knew I woke up to find him not breathing" said Goten who was scared to tell the truth 'No one will believe me anyway! If it is true Freddy is able to kill people in their dreams this is really bad' he thought 

The death of Uub and Trunks condition have been known to all the Z-senchi as their asked question about what could have happened to the two boys. Now Chichi and Bulma were talking in the phone 

"I thought he must have had an over dose of sleeping pills but the doctor said that he's clean and they don't have no idea what cause his situation" said Bulma sadly

"So is Uub! What is going on Bulma? Some strange things are happening to the boys since that party" said Chichi 

"Well I think that Trunks got involved in black magic" 

"You are kidding right?"

"I am serious Chichi, I did some research that girl Tina was a witch so was two of her friends, they had tried to contact an entity 's spirit that night, but something went wrong that night. Did you heard about a man called Freddy Krueger?" asked Bulma

"Yes from Goten and Uub, I heard them say that he could kill people in their sleep and that's how their friends died mysteriously!"

"Trunks had spent a great deal of time researching that man but with no result, whatever it is Chichi you better keep an eye on Goten"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if all this story is true but someone are killing our kids"

"And you think Goten is the guilty one!"

"I never said that Chichi! But it is possible he knows who's doing it, I want everybody here tomorrow for a reunion"

"Ok we'll talk tomorrow"

In dream land Aku was having a argument with Freddy about his progress in the elimination of the Z warriors.

"What have you been doing all this time?" said Aku angry

"Calm down I just laying out the bait soon they will be all dead, just be patient you'll be please by the result"

"It better if you know what good for you!" said Aku vanishing 

"Oh I see it is already siesta time on Kame's house, time to go hunting" said Freddy rubbing his hands together. On the beach master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong and eighteen were laying on the beach enjoying the hot sun and fresh breeze, on the sand Turtle was snoozing while the waves gently hit his shell. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of the ocean chased by a big shark, the turtle swam as fast as he could but couldn't match the speed of the big white shark that swallowed him whole.

Oolong dreamed that he was in banquet in his honor and all his friends and lot of beautiful young women where there complimenting him when the chef came to him

"What's the special?" asked the pig

"Roasted pig!" said the chef and grabbed him by his hears and carried him to the slaughterhouse where knives of all shape and sizes were hanging in the ceiling and walls 

"Let me go! Let me go!" said the Oolong terrified 

"I am sorry porker! But your guests aren't vegetarian and you specified that this was your treat" said the chef as he bring his butcher knife on him. A few minutes later the chef brought a big plate to the banquet and uncovered it, under where Oolong fully roasted with an apple in his mouth.

"Dinner is serve!" said the chef as everyone dig in

Master Roshi was reading his swimsuit edition magazine giggling while Bulma was getting a tan

"Really you are to old for this Roshi!" said the woman standing up from his chair and entered the house

"Hey where are you going?" asked the dirty old man

"I am going to take a shower and don't come spy on me or I'll sic Vegeta on you!" warned Bulma, but as soon she disappeared in the bathroom he run after her and went looked at the door where he had made to hole and began to chuckle as the woman took off her cloth but then the last thing he heard was the sound of a broking glass and he fell dead in the floor with two ice pick lodged in his eyes and the door opened on Bulma that was wearing a red and green towel laughing.

Chichi was preparing lunch while whistling happily,

"Goten come make the table! Gohan hurry up with your homework and don't forget to get your dad!" she shouted, Goten run to the kitchen and started helping his mother when Gokou and Gohan came and took a seat at the table and began to ate

"Yuk! What is this shit?" said Gokou spitting out the food

"Gokou what's wrong with you?" said Chichi

"What's wrong is that your cooking taste like shit today!" said Gokou getting up from the table and walked toward her

"What? You better watch your mouth Gokou" she yelled

"No you watch it bitch! I have enough of you bossing me around" said Gokou holding a frying pan and hit her with it so hard that it smashed her head as blood splashed everywhere 

"That will shut her up!" he said taking back his seat and finished eating 

Bulma have been crying all day long since she learned that there was a great chance Trunks will never wake up

"My daughter vanished in thin air and now my son is in a coma, what did I do wrong to deserve this" she said steeping in the shower and opened the valve. Water began to pour on her hair but curiously enough didn't go through the drain 

"Oh no that thing is clogged" she said while trying to opened the glass door but wouldn't opened, now water was coming everywhere as tile flew inside the shower soon it was full with water and she was swimming inside of it while trying to hit it with her feet, the glass finally give up as she was thrown forward. When she stood up she found herself on Namek chasing by wild animals

"Oh no I am to young to die" she said running as fast as she could but she started slowing down as she aged rapidly and was caught up by the herd that stomped her to dead 

"I think that now you are old enough" said Freddy laughing 

Vegeta heard a loud thump and went to check it out only to found Bulma drown in her bathtub he just stood there in chocked and looking at his dead wife. Two days later all the Z senchi were reunited for the funeral of: Bulma, Chichi, master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle. After it everyone gather on CC talking softly to each other, Vegeta hadn't say a word since he had found Bulma's body. Goten was looking at him trying to find the strength to speak up he opened his mouth many time to talk but closed it. Hours later he fell asleep on the sofa, he found himself on a place that looked like the inside of a viscera as he walked going farther inside. He heard the sounds of chains and of people screamed that was being tortured, but he could easily recognized one particular voice

'Trunks!" he said running toward the sound but stopped when he saw his friends in chained and cover with blood while Freddy was pulling in his hair

"Oh don't tell me you came to rescue him!" said the man laughing

"Because you can't mongrel so get lost!" he said as the boy run away but facing him was the fusion of all the person Freddy had killed and they were crying his name for help

"Please Goten help us!" said Chichi supplicating 

"Oh mom!" said Goten crying, while everyone else was saying the same thing 'help us Goten!' 

Everyone was looking at Goten who was standing in the middle of the room crying with his eyes closed than he began to sucked his thumb and pee on himself 

"Goten wake up!" said Gokou alarmed

"He's the one who killed mom Bulma and everyone else!" said the boy wide awake

"Who did son?" asked Gokou

"Freddy! He killed them and has Trunks captive dad. He can kill people in their dream" said the half saiya-jin; Vegeta now was looking at him frowning

"That's impossible son!" said Gokou

"But I am afraid that the boy is right" said Piccolo 

"What are you saying?" said Yamcha

"After the weird occurrences of the past few days I decided to make some research on my own after Trunks asked to use the Pendulum room, and discover that this man Freddy truly exist and his capable of killing people in their nightmares" said the Namek

"You knew this and said anything" said Vegeta angry

"I didn't believe it at first until I dreamed about Trunks telling me to stop the mad man, and I was convinced after confronting Freddy and lost a whole arm in the dream and in reality but I regenerated myself"

"Unbelievable!" said Tien 

"How do we stop him?" asked Gohan

"I wish I could tell you" said Piccolo

"You mean that if we fall asleep right now it's like there is a great chance of not waking up" said Yamcha

"So we are all dead!" said Puar

"Don't tell me you are scared of the bogyman! We are the strongest warrior on the universe for crying out loud!" said Eighteen 

"Yes, but he can make you as weak as a puppy in your dream! He works on your worse fears and weaknesses and uses all kind of tricks to make you fall in his traps" said Goten 

"We should go to dream world together, I know he's going to try to separated us but I know a way all of you will be safe" said Piccolo

"Why should we go there?" said Yamcha

"To found Trunks and a way to destroy this son of a bitch!" said Vegeta 

"What's your plan Piccolo?" said Gohan

"Through meditation I'll send you through Goten dream while Dr Briefs and the rest of friends will monitor us. So who's in?" asked Piccolo and Gokou, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotsu, Krillin, Eighteen, and Yamcha nodded

"Good it is time for Freddy to know that no one messes with the Z senchi!" said Piccolo

Sorry for the wait you guys for the wait! The title for the next chapter is "Dying Freddy Krueger's Style!" Don't forget to review!


	6. Dying Freddy Krueger's Style

Chapter 6

Dying Freddy Krueger's Style

All the Z warriors and what was left of their friends and family were reunite in the lab where Dr Briefs had everyone who was going to the dream land plugged to a monitor who recorded their vital signs. Piccolo was giving some instructions about what they have to do so that everyone would stay together.

"Don't worry Goten everything will be fine just relax" said the Namek

"Easy for you to say you don't have any ideas of what you are up against!" said the boy who was terrified by the idea to go back to nightmare world

"Actually I do, and I intended to bring back everyone in one pieces" replied the green man

"You better not letting her fall asleep or else!" threaten Eighteen to Mrs. Briefs

"Oh don't worry my dear I won't let her, I have a way to keep children awake" said Bulma's mother

"So if something went wrong you'll still be able to wake us up, right?" asked Gohan 

"Yes I'll just push that red bottom here and everyone will be awaken" said Dr Briefs

"I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about all this" said Yamcha 

"I am sure we'll be fine" assured Tien 

"We'll stay together right Tien?" asked Chiaotsu

"Of course we will" replied the three eyed man

"Are you ready for that weird adventure?" asked Gokou to Vegeta who had remained silent for some time now

"I don't think no one is Kakorott for some reason I fell that this trip could be our last" replied the older saiya-jin

"You have to think positive thoughts" said the good hearted man

"I'll like to see you do this when your family has been wipe out once again!" said Vegeta with hostility in his voice 

"Ok everyone time to focus in the task at hand, and don't forget whatever happened stay together!" said Piccolo who closed his eyes and began his meditation, and everyone else followed suit, behind his computer Dr Briefs was sipping his coffee while watching the screens, Mrs. Briefs and Puar were playing with Marron.

Everyone found themselves standing in Trunks play room where all started, Goten had asked them to follow him to the inter-dimension door that opened there and they found themselves on the playground who many children were having fun, the Z senchi gasped when their recognized their friends and family among Trunks' classmate and friends. There was a baby turtle that was playing on the sand with a piglet that was very tan and Uub, not far from them a boy with sunglasses was looking under the girls' skirt while a wet blue haired girl and a brunette were talking about boys.

"What inn the world?!" exclaimed finally Gokou while the others were to speechless to say a word

"This is the place Freddy kept his victims" said Goten sadly 

"That's horrible their soul is trap in kid form here forever" said Gokou

"I think you are right dad" said Gohan

"Why does he keep them that way?" asked Yamcha

"Because the son of bitch like children!" said Vegeta clenching his fists

"This what's going to happen to us if we are not careful" said Tien

"Ok what do we do know?" asked Chiaotsu 

"Yes where did you go next?" asked Gokou 

"Well nowhere we got attacked by those kids" replied Gohan who was looking at them 

"They don't seem to see us" said Eighteen

"Should we split to cover more ground?" said Krillin 

"Are you nuts? We got to stick together if we don't want to stay in this place forever!" said Yamcha

"So what do we do?" asked Tien looking around 

"What about asking for direction?" said Vegeta who walked strait to an edifice that transformed to an information stand when the man approached under the surprised look of the others

"How did you do that?" asked Gokou

"We are in a dream you idiots we can do whatever we want" said Vegeta who got a map of nightmare world and gave it to Yamcha to read

"Ok according to this we should go that way" he said pointing to a very old house, the walked in its direction and looked inside of it

"Nothing here" said everybody one after another after checking every single room of the house

"Hey Yamcha what does the map say now?" said Gokou scratching his head the man looking at the map than him and said livid

"It says that we are screwed!!" 

"What??!!" said everyone but then they all vanished one after another from the house leaving Goten alone 

"No don't leave me here by myself" said the boy terrified and from one of the room in the radio Michael Jackson was singing You Are Not Alone and Freedy put his arm on his shoulder and said

"Because I am here with you"

Everyone was reunited in Goten's dream except Piccolo who was supposed to guide the other to the boy's dream through meditation, and unknowingly fall asleep. He found himself dreaming about the time he was training Gohan for the arrival of the saiya-jins who were Napa and Vegeta before the last one became their ally, now he was battling with Gohan who had turned into a were-monkey by the affect of the full moon, but in this dream he got trampled to dead under the feet of the monster, and at the same moment the bond that kept the Z senchi together broke sending them back to their own dreams. When Piccolo's vital sign went to a flat line Dr Briefs tried to revived him with no success

"Bunny please pushes that red button" said the Dr Briefs to his wife, but while doing it she spilled the coffee that the Dr was drinking over the control panel 

"Oh no what I have done!" she said, the man run at her side and tried to cancel the program

"What's wrong with this thing?" he said while trying in vain to took control of the situation, but Freddy's face appeared in the screen and said 

"Boo!!!"

"What the hell?" said the doctor surprised but got shocked and threw to the other side of the room while the electricity sparks put fire in the room, Mrs. Briefs tried to put it out using the distinguisher but the nozzle turned into a poisonous snake and bite her, she fell on the floor paralyzed. 

"Come on Marron let's get out of here" said Puar flying to the door who locked itself 

"What's going on?" asked the girl sleepy

"I think we are lock inside" said the flying cat coughing loudly from the smokes that began to accumulate and soon they both fall unconscious in the floor

Back in dream world Yamcha found himself on a baseball field playing under the cheering crowed so as many beautiful cheerleaders root for for him 

"Go Yamcha, go Yamcha" 

After the game that his team won of course he met two cheerleaders who were twin batted their eyes lashes at him

"Hi Yamcha" the twin together 

"Now what about a private cheer for the winner m-mm" he said passing his arms around their necks and left with them to his room. 

There the twin pushed him on the bed while they were getting undress and joined him on the bed and the two women began to take off his clothes. They began to kiss him all over one at to and the other down south, the warrior began to moan of pleasure when the two women looked at each other and had a big grin on they lips which soon transformed into a grimace as their faces disfigured while their mouths got larger with big fangs, the one on the bottom bite off his penis and the man started screaming in agony while the other one attacked his neck, and the two women began to devour him as the sound of tear up flesh can be heard outside the room and blood started to flow under it.

Tien found himself at the carnival with Chiaotsu displayed as mistake of nature while everyone threw rotten tomatoes at them 

"Tien what's going on?" asked Chiaotsu

"This is Freddy's doing" he replied and shouted "I don't know what's your point but this isn't working!"

"Oh and there am I thinking that you were some freaks" said Freddy 

"Look who's talking" said Chiaotsu

"What about I give you this doll as a peace offering?" said Freddy to Tien giving him a life size porcelain doll but he let dropped on the ground and broke into a thousand pieces

"Oops I am so clumsy I broke your little friend" said Freddy, Tien looked his side and saw that his friend was no longer there when he picked the doll's head up and found with horror that was Chiaotsu's

"You monster you are going to pay for this" he said attacking him but Freddy turned into a illusionist and made eyes popped out in Tien's entire body when they all fall down there was nothing left of the man

"Mesdame and messieur that's what I call magic!" he said bowing before a cheering crowd

Krillin found himself in a barbershop who shaved of his head

"Hey no my hairs! Did you know how difficult it is to grow them back?" said the warrior

"I am sorry sir, but we got Rogain here your hairs will grow back this instant" said the barber who went get a bottle of the hair products and empty it on Krillin's head, and his head grew up rapidly falling at his feet while shrinking his head up

"Use Rogain it works!" said the barber like in a commercial 

Eighteen found herself in Dr Gero's lab who was working on her. She was laying on a table mobilized 

"You worthless machine! You can't even worked properly I think I'll just recycle you" he said pulling a levier to a compact machine similar to the one used for cars on a junkyard, the woman began to screamed and tried to free herself but in vain she made it inside the machine and at the end of it a tin can came up Dr Gero looked at him and threw it in a garbage can and said

"She cans cancan after all"

Goten was washing the Z-senchi dying one after another helpless over a big green TV

"What's wrong you don't like the show? Maybe you should change the channel" said Freddy behind him 

"You monster! I am going to kill you" said the boy jumping on him but Freddy turned him into a cat and pick him up by the back of his fur

"You are as hopeless as your friends; you've got all those power and still are unable to stop me! You know why? Because you have the body but I got the brain!" said Freddy and started cackling while Goten meow feebly, but the man walked toward a cage full of rabid dogs and threw him inside, the fight didn't last for long some hisses and scratches and the big dogs tear him into pieces.

"Mr. Gohan wake up!" said the teacher to Orange high school to the boy who had fall asleep on his desk, the young man looked around him surprised

"I am at school" he said

"And you'll stay here for a long time after class, now open your book at page 75 and read it for us" said the woman, he opened  the book at the indicated page but it came alive and swallowed him hole and then belched.

Gokou was sitting at the table at home while Chichi was serving him; he began to eat as usual eating everything the woman served him under the annoying stared of Chichi who was wearing a red and green dress 

'He ate everything! That man is a bottomless pit! What I am going to do with him?" then she smirked she walked behind him and tap in her hands and Gokou turned into a hotdog 

"Hey Bee catch" said the woman throwing the hotdog at the dog that ate 

"For once that change instead to eat you got eaten" said the woman laughing evilly 

Vegeta woke up in his space pod that landed to a unknown planet there he met some powerful warriors that he had no problem defeating

"Come on Freddy that's all you got! Come here and face me you asshole" he shouted the angry saiya-jin

"A tough guy eh" said Freddy 

"Those little mind games of yours won't work on me you son of bitch!"

"You don't have any idea with whom you are dealing with!" replied Freddy

"No you don't know whom you are dealing with! Guy like you I ate for breakfast!"

"AHAHAH I am shaking in my boots!" mocked Freddy

"What have you done with my children? You freak show!" said Vegeta grabbing him by the shoulder

"Like I am going to tell you!" 

"Wrong answer!" said Vegeta while dismembering him, but he just pulled himself together

"Have you forgotten you can't hurt me in dream land, but I can hurt you" he said walking in his direction while changing into Freeza at his first form

"Oh please!" scoffed Vegeta

"Happy to see me my little monkey" said Freeza 

"I always wanted to kick your ass thanks for the chance Freddy!"

"You got it all wrong my little prince the pleasure will be all mine" he said chuckling

"Little!?!" said Vegeta but said "What happened to my voice?" he said when he heard that he sounded younger and looked at himself to see that he had been turn to a child

"We are going to have so much fun like the good old time" said Freeza lustfully

"No stay away from me" said little Vegeta backing up

"Don't worry my little monkey I won't hurt you to bad!" said the changeling cackling while grabbing the little boy on the neck and forced him to bend over.

Hehehehe what can I say review please (whistling). 


	7. Lost in Nightmare World

Chapter 7

Lost in Nightmare World

Do you know what your worse fear is? What about your worse nightmare? It is that thing you tried to hide in deepest part of your mind the one you don't want to think about or remember but that resurface every now and then and scares the hell out of you. We all have our own fears sometime so undefined that we asked ourselves why are we even scared? Do you know what it is? And think that someone could bring it up and make it come true, make you live it again and again and again without stopping driving you mad.

He has the power, yes Freddy Krueger has it and he uses it to torture his poor victims! He had set his eyes on Vegeta and found one of his worse fears which are the suffering of his childhood the one Freeza had stolen from him.

Buried deep in his mind, 

Hot breath on his neck…

The poor boy had wanted to forget these horrible nights with his enemy, how could anyone do something like that to a boy. 

His claws buried deep in his skin…

Sure he wasn't innocent he had learn the way of the saiya-jin since his was in the cradle! 

The continual mockeries and insults…

Does this give him the right to treat him like that? 

The horrible pain when he pleasure himself in him…

He had just thrived to survive like anyone else. Kill or be killed, obey or suffer that were the rule in this ruthless galaxies where Freeza controlled. He was a rebel and the changeling had tried to broke him anyway he knew.

The constant rape…

How could he have forgotten? No he didn't every time he closed his eyes his subconscious constantly remained him of that time of his life when he was a slave of evil incarnated in the person of FREEZA!

It all started that day when Freeza came for a visit and saw him in training; he was very strong for a boy of its age very strong and made short works with every single adversary present who was ten in all.

"What an extraordinary kid?" said Zarbon and Freeza just smiled, not long after he asked the king for his son who gave him away. The night after he was given away Freeza came to see him in his quarters and his life will change forever! 

He didn't understand what he wanted at first but when he finally found out he decided he will never go down without a fight! Not him no way! He was the prince of all the saiya-jin!

But it was the same thing every time he lost and he took what he wanted a part of his soul, his humanity. He left him broken but he would fight until the end. At first this pleased him to see him fight like time he was so helpless, not able to stop him taking him, oh how much he liked to see him suffer! But he got tired of it and wanted something else; he wanted to take his pride away the only thing the boy had left.

"Now listen to me my little monkey if you don't do what I ask you to I'll kill your father along with all your people" he told him one night and was please by his shocked face the boy knew he could do it and he would be powerless to stop him.

"Oh you got it all wrong my boy you can save them you just have to be a good little monkey and make me happy" he said smiling 

After that night the boy submitted at his demands all of it without complaining or fighting but this didn't stopped the wicked changeling to kill them anyway, but even though he had sold himself to him he had always kept the one thing he cherished the most his pride.

Freddy had found it; he had found the prince's worse fear and intended to replay it again.

"NO! No More! It can't be! I won't let you never again! I am Vegeta the prince of all saiya-jin and I won't let you abuse me anymore it's over! OVER!!!" screamed the little boy under the changeling as he power up into a super saiya-jin and jumped to super saiya-jin 3 the strength of his ki disintegrated Freeza and the enormous energy continued to grow stronger and stronger until it enveloped the entire area and a big explosion that followed incinerate dream world.

Then Silence…

Laying in an hospital bed a man slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the fluorescent lights on the ceiling and soon various odors assaulted his sense of smell, some he knew those he didn't, but he couldn't never forget the sent of the lavender haired woman. He turned his head and saw her sleeping on a chair near his bed her face buried and his arms almost like the first time he had understood that she cared for him after his accident with GR machine. He tried to stretch out his arm for her and calling her name.

"Bulma" he said feebly, the woman woke up and run to him 

"Dad you are awake!" she said crying the man frown and said astonished 

"Bra?!" he couldn't believe his eyes his four years old daughter was now a young woman 

"Yes dad it's me! I was so scared that you will leave me to" she continued crying

"I am not going anywhere brat" he replied smiling weakly and his daughter smiles back at him 

"I am going to get the doctor" she said leaving the room. 

Vegeta began to scan the room with his eyes there were a lot of flowers and balloons that said 'get well soon' but the weird thing was the looked of the room it was so unfamiliar and Kami knows how many times he had spent on Earth's hospital but this one was somewhat different.

"Ah I see that you have finally decided to join us up officer Oojisama" said the doctor that came with Bra

"Where is this place? What I am doing here?" asked the patient

"This is Springwood Hospital you have been brought here after being shot five times while trying to save a family that was holding hostage by a band of hooligans months ago you are a real hero mister" said the doctor while reading his chart, the saiya-jin had found the story hard to believe but as he tried to remember what happened but hit a total blank.

"I can't remember" he said

"It's normal after such trauma" explained the doctor and left him alone with his daughter

"I was so scared that you wouldn't make it this time" said the young woman while trying to hold her tears, to change the subject the he asked 

"Who sent all this?" talking about the presents, balloon and flowers inside of the room

"Oh some came from our friends your colleagues and these are from the Lowell family the one you saved!" said Bra 

"Oh ok. When am I going to get out of here?" 

"Same old dad you never like hospitals do you? Don't worry soon enough"

Well soon was in two weeks and Vegeta was stunned when he got outside. He was no longer in his time line anymore but in the 20th century.

"What on the world?!" he said

"What's wrong dad?"

"This is all wrong! It can't be what is this place?"

"What are you talking about dad? You have been raised in this neighborhood" 

"I was" stammered Vegeta

"Yeah don't tell me you don't remember! This his your old high school" started Bra and gave him the tour of the town, but the look in his father face let her know that he didn't remember any of these places and she started to worry.

"Well I am sure that I will remember sooner or later" he tried to reassure her. 

When they reach home a welcome back party was thrown in his honor, everyone seemed to know him but he couldn't remember any of them. As the time go by everything began to gain some kind of normalcy, now he knows everyone names and went back to work which he liked. Everyone in the street where he patrolled greet him as he passed by, and some memories of this life was slowly coming back to him, but they wasn't as great as he thought they could have been. He was a widow his wife Bulma had died five year ago of leukemia and now he lived with his only child Bra in a little house on Elm Street, his daughter was a kindergartener teacher they were very respected here.

Today he went to the cemetery a bouquet of flowers in his hands for his wife's grave.

"Hey Bulma I am sorry I couldn't join you this time again! Bra is alright and I am to. I sure miss you" he said while kneeling on one foot in the ground and put the flowers on the grave when he was ready to get up he saw a familiar name in one of the grave.

_Son Gokou_

_The Bravest Fire Fighter of All Time_

He read on the tombstone, while walking around and met Krillin's, Piccolo's Tien's and all the others. He looked at them one after another they all died and the same year, month and some even at the same day.

"How weird for some reason I feel like I know these people" he said to himself

"Hey dad hurry up or will be late for church!" yelled Bra being the wheel of the car not far away

"I am coming honey!" he said and left the cemetery with his head full of unanswered questions.

Three months at come and left uneventful, officer Oojisama was living peacefully with his daughter and this world full of mystery. Then the strange dreams begun, every night he dreamt about being in a futuristic time, but when he woke up he forget it all. Until one day while his round near the cemetery he saw a blond woman trespassing in a condemned house and followed her.

"Hey can you read! The sign says no trespassing" he said to the woman when she turned over him he looked at her surprised 

"Marron!??"

"Who are you how do you know my name?" said the woman

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I am a reporter and I am here to found out if that rumor was true" said the blond young woman

"What rumor?"

"Come in and see" she said and they both entered the only intact room in the room of the middle of it a man with long purple hair and beard and was repeating the same incoherent words over and over again.

"Ok what's so strange about a demented man in an old building" asked Vegeta 

"Tried to reach him" she said taking out her camera, he walked toward him

"Hey you there!" but as his feet touched the circle traced on the floor a force threw him away violently

"Shit!!" he yelled 

"Are you ok?" asked Marron 

"Dandy!!" he said getting up painfully 

"You see what I mean; I heard that he have been like this for quite sometimes"

"How can anyone live in these conditions" he said looking at the man

"I don't know the poor guy"

"What are these?" said Vegeta pointing at the writing on the walls

"I don't know, I took some picture and asked some expert to check them out but couldn't figured out their meanings but are certain that it is some kind of language"

"Yes I think it is for some reason it looks familiar"

"It does?" said the woman surprised as the man approached them, and the man in the circle stopped his chant Vegeta turned his head and looked at him in the eyes and the purple haired man turned into a teenager and said 

"Dad please helps me, help us! You are our last chance find Maxine! Dad please!" but something pull him back and he vanished, Vegeta and Marron just stood there haggard 

"He called you dad" she managed to say

"Yes I know this was my son Trunks, I remember everything now" 

Outside Vegeta told her everything and how his family and friends had died one after another in their dream and that Freddy was responsible.

"You mean that all this is a dream unbelievable!" exclaimed the woman

"It is I don't know if you are the real Marron or just some characters in this dream"

"I know who I am and I don't believe that this can be true"

"You have seen what happened in there"

"Ok let's say that this crazy story is real, why are you the only survivor? And who's that Maxine you are supposed to find?"

"I don't know but the answers are in these writing in the walls"

"Sure now you are going to tell me you can read them"

"Of course this is saiya-jin scripture"

"Oh yeah you are that evil alien that came to Earth to destroy it then turn good" mocked the woman

"Who said anything about turning good" he said smirking and added seriously "If you don't want to help me out fine!"

"Of course I'll help you I like the fact I am the daughter of a killer androids" she said laughing

Later on they were to the public library doing research; the scriptures in the walls were the story of Freddy and everything that happened since he had returned.

"Trunks thinks that this girl Maxine knows how to defeat him" said Vegeta

"Really? How do we found her?"

"Well its says that she was actually born in that time line but escaped to ours so she must be somewhere around"

"So Maxine lives here, what's her full name"

"Maxine Delacroix" said Vegeta

"She's French? That name sound familiar"

"She was suppose to be Freddy's twentieth victims but somehow escape from him and no she isn't French her family come from the Islands"

"Yes I remembered now the Delacroix and their house disappeared without a trace it's not far away from where you live, it is situated in the inhabited part of Elm Street"

"I saw the empty place where the house stood it always gives me the willies"

"But there is nothing there"

"Let's go check it out anyway!"

They drove to Elm Street and stopped in front of where the Delacroix's house once stood.

"This place creep me out!" complained Marron

"Stays here" said Vegeta getting out of the police car he stood in front where the door was suppose to be. He stretched out his arm like to opened it and it disappeared he pulled it and he reappeared "A time warp like in the kids playroom, this must be the door from another dimension" he shouted to Marron

"Are you going?"

"I don't have a choice I don't want to spend the rest of my life lost in nightmare world!" 

'Me a weaklings Earthling what a joke!' thought Vegeta and passed through the invisible portal.

To the other side Vegeta began to descend slowly like he was underwater and five minutes later reach the bottom, he looked around and started calling

"Maxine are you there!" but only the echo of his voice answered him

"I hope I am looking in the right place" he said and turned his head as he heard a noise coming behind him

"Maxine can you hear me?" he called again

"Vegeta is that you?" said a feminine voice

"Vegeta I am here help me please!" said the distressed person

"Where are you?"

"In here!"

"Where?"

"There! Go through that door" said the person and a door appeared of nowhere he opened it and found himself in his bedroom at CC and Bulma was in her nighties waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she said seductively 

"Bulma?! what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" she said walking toward him and began to kiss him 

"Did you miss me?" she said while taking his clothes off

"You don't have no idea!"

"I am not going to let you go this time" she said kissing him and began to suck the life out of him and Vegeta started to desiccate like a raisin.

A/N I am sorry for the wait this is the first story I have some problems in finding a good ending ^___^ Thanks for your patience and don't forget to drop a line!


	8. Mastermind

A/N this is it the last chapter of Nightmare World I want to thanks you all that reviews and you that didn't what are you waiting for?! It was very hard to find an appropriate ending for that story and you know what I found one! (Thanks to my mom) so without any further waiting…

Chapter 8

Mastermind

Sitting in the car Marron was worried it was true that the place gave the willies and she couldn't believe that all her life was nothing but a dream. How can that be possible? And most of all whose dream was it? She was still lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on the car window making her screamed. Hands in her heart she looked at the blue haired woman standing outside. She low down the glass and asked furious

"What the hell you want? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my dad's patrol car?" asked Bra

"What do you think?"

"Where is he? He had been gone for hours he should have been back for lunch!"

"Well he wasn't angry so shoo!" replied Marron who wanted her to leave

"What?! I am not going anywhere until I see him so tell me where he is before I get angry!" she yelled

"Calm down he's over there, we better go and look for him" said Marron getting out of the car and they both disappear through the invisible wall.

Vegeta was still there getting his life force drained from him by demon-Bulma when the women found him.

"Oh no dad! Get away from him bitch!" said Bra while trying to get her away from him, curiously enough the hideous creature who took Bulma form run away and décor change to a normal house while slowly Vegeta went back to normal

"Dad wake up!" said Bra worried

"Bra? What are you doing here?" he said groggily 

"I am so relieve you are ok!" replied the blue haired woman

"What the hell was that thing?" said Marron who didn't try at all to help

"I don't know but I think I let my guard down for a moment" said Vegeta who Bra was helping to get in his feet

"You mean you let your pants down! What were you thinking after all you told me I wouldn't trust anyone" said Marron

"Dad let's go home now I made your favorite dish for lunch" she said like all this was normal, Vegeta and Morron looked at her funny and she added

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said pulling his arm

"Not now I have something to do first" he said walking away followed by Marron

"But that our lunch is getting cold!!" she complied running after them

"What's wrong with your daughter?" asked Marron

"I don't know, we have to found that girl fast I have a feeling I am running out of time" said Vegeta worried. They looked in every single room in the house and came back emptied handed

"What are we looking for?" asked Bra who opened a room that just materialized from nowhere 

"An athletic teenage girl with long brown braided hair" said Marron and Bra replied

"I think she fits your description" said Bra pointing at a girl sleeping in a bed and in at her side a four year old blue haired little girl. Surprised they pushed Bra aside to take a look and Vegeta run toward the bed but stopped when he saw the little girl beside the teenage girl

"What on the world! Who are you?" he said turning toward over the blue haired woman

"I am your daughter Bra!" she replied

"Oh and who is this?" he said pointing at the sleeping little girl

"I don't know, you found her can we go now" she replied

"Ok you have ten seconds to tell me who you are before a blew up your freaking head!" he said taking out his gun

"Dad what are you doing?" she said nervously 

"Three seconds!" he said

"Dad it's me Bra your daughter!" she said walking to him and Vegeta opened fired and she dropped dead on the floor

"Are you mad? She's dead!" said Marron who was taking her pulse at the same moment the little Bra disappeared

"I don't understand what happened?" said Vegeta shaking

"You just killed your daughter that was great!" said Marron and with Freddy's voice she continued "Thanks for finding her for me even though that's mean I got to lose the other one"

"You plan all this didn't you? And like a idiot I fell for it!" said Vegeta

"Huh don't beat yourself up I'll do it gladly for you!" she said punching him on the face and Vegeta crashed through the wall and she passed through it walking toward him with a smirk on her lips 

"Its lights out Vegeta time to die!"

"Eat lead mother fucker!" said Vegeta emptying his gun to him she fell on the ground, he run to the room picked the sleeping girl up and raced for the door. Luckily enough it opened to his car, he sit her in the back seat opened the car's trunk and pull out his machine-gun and get to the wheel and drove away.

"You can run but you can't hide from me!" said Marron-Freddy chuckling

Vegeta drove as fast as he could to the town but there all the inhabitant had turned into zombies and tried to pull him out of the car

"What the fuck?" he said took off his gun and blew out a guy's head. Maxine woke up suddenly from the detonation and started yelling as someone was pulling her hairs 

"It's about time you woke up!" said Vegeta 

"What's going on here?"

"Later we got to get out from here first! Can you use this" he said giving a gun to her

"Sure" she said and put a bullet between the eyes of a woman "Can you go any faster they are gaining on us!" said Maxine as she saw that they were followed by others cars and others blocked their way

"I am trying my best here!" shouted Vegeta back at her

"We need a bigger car!"

"Sorry I didn't have the time to shop around!"

"We are in a dream right Mr. Oojisama?" asked the teenage girl 

"Good observation!" he replied the girl smiled and the police car changed into a monster truck, Vegeta smirked and smashed the little cars on their way like they were toys, the girl jumped in the front seat and buckled up and yelled

"Its smack down time whoo hoo!" she said laughing

"Children easily amused!" sighed Vegeta 

The drove easily out of the town leaving behind them only scraped 

"This is your dream isn't it? At least you could have given me my powers!" complained Vegeta 

"Sorry mister V but I don't know how" she replied and Vegeta growled something under his breath 

"Now tell me how to kill that freak show!"

"I wish I know how but I don't"

"What you do mean? Don't tell me we are trap here for ever!"

"Oh no we can leave we just have to go back to the playground it's in that direction" said Maxine pointing north

"So we are the only survivors how horrible!" said Maxine later

"How did you escape him anyway?"

"Easy I made myself invisible to him while hiding in my dream that's how Trunks is still alive even if he's in a coma, I wonder how he found me" she said pensive, Vegeta sweat dropped and asked

"Are you sure there is no way to beat him?"

"None what so ever the man is invincible in dream world!"

"Come on he must have a weakness!" 

"He has plenty but everytime someone found one and defeats him he comes back even stronger!"

"He's hard to kill"

"Not really you can kill him as much as you want, but he won't stay down for long. After all how can you kill something that is already dead?"

"So we are doomed! I refuse to lose to him"

"I am sorry Mr. V but I just don't know how!"

"First thing first let's get out of here he started to get very hot in here" said Vegeta

It was dusk when they made it to the playground and they were awaited by the entire residents of nightmare world which was every single person Freddy killed in his career.

"Uh-uh" said Maxine

"We got company" said Vegeta

"What do we do? It's there any other door" he said again

"Nope we are screwed!" 

"I am not going to die in a freaking nightmare!"

"We can always try to plow them out" she said grinning

"You are bad you know that!" said Vegeta shaking is head

"Hey they are already dead so what's the wrong?"

"Ok let's go!" said Vegeta and run them over the noise of breaking bones and reaping flesh could be heard miles away, when they reach the middle of the playground they jumped out of the monster-truck and clear out the rest with machine-gun, it seemed that the girl was having the time of her life. But when they reached the door that the other side opened to the kids' playroom they met Marron-Freddy

"Leaving us so soon" 

"I am out of ammos" said Vegeta 

"Me to, I guest you'll have to fight him the old fashion way" said Maxine behind him

"I don't have all my strength but I still have my fighting skills!" 

"Yeah go get him Mr. V!" she cheered him up. The two adversaries took a fighting stance and soon kick and punch started flying all over but every time Vegeta gave him a mortal blow he kept coming for more.

"This doesn't look to good" he said as he started to get tired and saw that his previous road kills were getting up so was his targets practice 

"Mr. V…" started Maxine

"I know!" he said

"It's over give up!" said the bloody body of the woman as the others approached 

"I think this is time to…run!" said Vegeta 

"Wait for me!" said Maxine and soon everyone was after them 

"Can you do anything after all this is your dream?" said Vegeta

"Sorry Mr. V the only thing I can think of what know is to get to that door!" she said but as someone got in her way she pushed them aside and Vegeta threw some kicks and punch Soon they reach the door and run inside and closed it behind them they heard loud pounding in the door.

"We made it!" said Vegeta but the girl beside him had vanished and everything started to spin.

When he opened his eyes he had an oxygen mask in his face and was in a stretcher, 

"We got a live one here!" said the rescuer far away from him CC was in flame. Vegeta left his hospital room to check on his son that was still in a coma we was still in the room when Maxine came to visit

"Hello Mr. Briefs I am gad you made it alive from the house it was about time" she said

"Yeah I cannot believe we made it"

"When are you getting out?" said the girl

"Right now!" he said taking his clothes and started dressing and after that left the hospital with the girl. They walked together to the deserted park in silence when Maxine said

"Something bugs me"

"What is it?"

"The fact that we were able to leave dream world that easily"

"Oh"

"I mean Freddy could have kill us there but for some reason he lets us go"

"What make you think that?"

"You see Freddy only attacks teenagers I don't know why he went after you guys! I made some research and found that the last encounter Freddy has the dream demons had abandoned him. So who ever that brought him back only did it temporally once he accomplished his mission he won't be able to control dream world anymore."

"So he lets us live so he could continue his work?"

"Or he got something else in mind"

"Like what?"

"Well one thing for sure Freddy always gets even, and I am the only alive victim of his, the twentieth. That's it! I cannot believe I missed that!"

"Missed what?"

"This is all an elaborated plan!"

"What plan?

"He likes to terrorize children and what better way to do it when they are dreaming! Imagine living your worse fears and nightmares over and over again! For Freddy to have total control over dream world he has to sacrifice 21 children while he was alive but didn't complete the job"

"You think that's what he's up to! He wants to kill you to complete the circle"

"Yes but he couldn't do it in a dream he has to do it in the real world to be effective"

"So you are safe"

"I guest so, but I don't feel like sleeping anytime sooner" she said but haven't notice that Vegeta was looking at her curiously as he put out of the bag he was carrying a razor glove and wear it 

"You don't have to worry of being killed in a dream because you are going to die here right now" said Vegeta in Freddy's voice

"No it can't be I must be dreaming!"

"No you aren't" 

"But how?"

"Easy really I needed someone to take over while in nightmare world and he was the perfect choice the man is no angel. I did it without him noticing it I fused with him during his nightmare and brought him to yours so I could found where you were this played perfectly!"

"Somebody help please!" screamed the girl but he shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth she bit him and run away

"Maxine, Maxine your time has come to die!" he said phasing and reappeared in front of her 

"You've got to like these aliens so much cools power it's like in these nightmares but even better I am in no rush to go back to dream world now I can have so much fun in this body and once I am ready the will be no more sweet dreams only terrifying nightmares! But you won't stake around too long to see it don't you my dear Maxine?" he combing her hair the girl was sobbing silently

"Now, now my sweet it won't be that bad one cut here and there and soon it will be all over" he said while cutting the veins in her wrists and she started bleeding profusely and he hold her there and watched her die as she began to lost a lot of blood. She looked at him in the eyes and whispered 

"Vegeta help me please"

"Save your breath honey Vegeta is gone do you want to leave a message?" he mocked 

"Yes, you've been had" she said laughing weakly 

"What?" he said when a violent tremor started running through his body he let the girl go and started screaming in pain

"What's going on?" he screamed

"Times up for you asshole!" said Vegeta inside him 

"No it can't be I am in complete control!"

"Not of me you don't son of bitch!" said Vegeta has his body began to stretched out and separated into two being Vegeta and Freddy, the both felt on the ground exhausted from the separation, Freddy tried to drag himself away but Vegeta caught his feet and brought him back to him

"Where are you going? The party just started you going to learn that no one messes with my nightmares!" said Vegeta standing on his feet and raised his hand for a Big Bang Attack

"Go back to hell mother fucker!" he said and blasted him, he went to Maxine and brought her to the hospital before he left the young girl hold his arm and said with a weak smile and said

"You know what I found a new hero today guest who it is?" and the prince smile a real one this time.

Trunks and Maxine had found a way to defeat Freddy they have to bring him to their world because he was unbeatable in dream world but before they could plan things out they got lost in nightmare world, but when Vegeta was brought to them Trunks communicated his plan to his dad through the writing he let on the walls it was true Freddy could dig up your worse fear from your subconscious but didn't spent to much time learning very thing you know, like Vegeta has been possessed before that letting him take control for a short while was child play for the prince. They all know the only way to get him out was to make him believe that he was holding all the cards. Vegeta was much more cunning than him and played mind games was something he knew very well, and Trunks knew that as well his father was perfect for the job. His father was evil once, wasn't he? 

But that the war wasn't over yet Vegeta has still much work to do like to bring his friends and family back there were only one way he could use Shenron for this job. He went dragon balls hunting he couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get them now, and remember how difficult it was to get them the first time he arrived in this planet. Gathered at his feet the seven balls glowed and the night when he summoned the eternal dragon and gave him his two whishes. The first was to confine Freddy's soul in the soul keeper once in it nothing can put it out that way there is no way that wicked man can come back and hunted people's dream. The second was to turn back time at the beginning when all this started and wish that the soul remain still in his prison. 

"Your two wishes have been fulfilled farewell!" said the dragon and the seven balls scattered all around the planet and the world started spinning around Vegeta as the events played backward.

He found himself at the door of the GR machine while somebody was ringing at the bell, 

"Can't anybody answered that damn door!" he shouted and went answering it, a young girl with long braided brown hair and big brown eyes wearing a Hallowing costume was standing in front of him and asked intimidated 

"Excuse me sir can you show me where the party is taking place" the saiya-jin sighed and showed him the playroom but before she left she turned back and smiled at him, Vegeta scowled but then his eyes fell on her neck she was wearing the soul keeper and it was red which indicated that a soul was inside. He smiled the plan worked, later one he saw Bra walking toward the room and call her to him

"What are you doing here?" he asked to her

"I want to asked Trunks to play tea party with me" replied the four year girl

"I think that Trunks is busy right now"

"So no one is coming to my party! Would you like to come huh dad?" she said smiling the warrior sighed and agreed. 

The party went on without incident and everyone returned home safely.

"Good now I can rest" he said getting to bed not before making sure that all the children were alright. 

That night he dreamt about being in an antic store and was looking at a leather razor glove in a display cabinet a powerful force was drawing him from it telling him that he should wear it. He took it out of display and looked at it turned it over and slowly he putting it in his right hand.

A/N I wrote a sequel for that fic but I decided to add it as second part of Nightmare World so the title of the second part of this story is called Doubt R/R please!


	9. Doubt Aftermath

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

After having a hard time finding an ending for Nightmare World I finally came up with its sequel, so if you like the first story you'll surely like its sequel! If you didn't read Nightmare World go read it!

A serial killer is on the loose in the DBZ universe! Is it Freddy or a copycat? Find out in…

**Doubt**

Chapter 1

Aftermath 

_-For every problem there is a solution and for very solution a thousand problems_.-

Last time in Nightmare World! Freddy Krueger had for mission to eliminate every Z-warriors, family and friends but got stopped before putting his last plan at work which was the total control of the Dream Land. Now everything is back to normal and once again people can sleep in peace, well almost everyone.

Vegeta had been having nightmare since he got back, every night he got the same recurring nightmare: He was trying out Freddy Krueger's glove, then a bright light enveloping him and find himself living again the worse moments of his life the ones he had tried so hard to forget! Then he began to dream about what happen to the others when they got lost in Nightmare World and it was so real that when he finally woke up he was shaking and needed a few minutes to calm down every night was the same.

"Come on I cannot let these dreams get the better of me!" he said one morning after waking up from one of his persistent nightmares 

"Maybe you need help I can arrange an appointment with the best psychiatrist there is" said Bulma near him

"What! No way I'm not going to lay down in a couch and tell a stranger what's going on my head!" said Vegeta getting from up the bed

"But Vegeta these dreams are driving you nuts you said it yourself and look at you! You are the shadow of yourself!"

"I am fine! These nightmares have to stop some days!"

"That's what you told me three months ago and they persist! That's it I am putting this appointment for today and you better go mister!" 

"I am not going!" yelled Vegeta 

Four hours later Vegeta found himself in the lobby of Dr Hypnosis psychiatrist 

"I can't believe I am here! I am the only one who remembers what happen and telling the others about it won't help! Once again I am alone in this mess" he said sadly to himself while looking at the exit door he wanted to get out of here and didn't care about what Bulma will say 

"Mr. Briefs Dr Hypnosis is ready to see you now" said the secretary he stood up and followed her but turned back the exit door before she could say anything he was gone.

"Who does she think I am?" he said outside in the park, lost in his thoughts hands in his pockets he walked without paying attention of where he was going when he run into a very tall guy who was jogging and he lost his balance and fell on the ground not without bringing the man with him

"Hey look where you're going shorty!!" said the man getting up and continued his exercises, but Vegeta was still sitting on the ground when he saw a pair of running shoes stopping in front of him 

"Are you alright sir?" said a feminine voice, he recognized it immediately and looked up and his eyes met two big brown ones that were on the smiling face of Maxine

"Yeah am fine" he said taking the hand offered

"Hey I know you! You are Trunks' father right?" asked the fourteen years old girl

"Yes I am" said Vegeta and started wondering if she remember what happened after all he used her as bait to lure Freddy out of Nightmare World.

"So how is he?" she asked

"Who?"

"Your son"

"He's fine" said Vegeta and his eyes fell on the girl's neck but the medallion hanging on it kept his attention it was the one that have the soul keeper where Freddy's soul was captive, she followed his gazed and said 

"Mr. V" and Vegeta looked at her in surprised that was that way she used to call him when they where trapped in that nightmare

"You remember?"

"Yea I thought that I was the only one you remember to! How weird that's only the two of us who remember?"

"I know, so he's not going to able to get out of this" said Vegeta while pointing the little red sphere that was in the middle of the pentagram 

"There is no way he could get out of it, even when you turned back time he wasn't able to leave it"

"So he's not responsible for the nightmares I am having" 

"What nightmares?" she asked surprised and the saiya-jin explained to her his situation

"This is horrible!"

"Tell me about it"

"Maybe I can help"

"How?" said Vegeta with hope

"Come with me" she said and Vegeta followed her home that was nearby

"Where's your parents?" he said when he entered the modest apartment

"You mean my guardians, well they are at work" she said offering him a sit while she went to her room and came back with a little wooden box and gave it to Vegeta

"What's this?"

"The answer to your prayers" she said smiling Vegeta opened it and inside of it was a weird looking doll it was brown and made in porcelain it had two faces one that represent an angel the other a demon 

"Uh what is it?"

"It's a dream doll! It'll keep you from having these nightmares, and please try to be extra careful with it; if it breaks the charm is over and it's also a unique piece!" 

"Where do you keep finding these things?"

"I am a witch remember and my real parents where archeologists" she said shrugging 

"What do I do with it?" asked Vegeta

"Just keep it in your bedroom that should be enough"

"Ok thanks and I hope this will work!"

"Of course it will!"

When Vegeta got home he met with an angry Bulma 

"You left without seeing the doctor; I still have to pay for the session you know"

"Yes I know, I told you I didn't want to go"

"What about your nightmares?"

"It's been taking care of"

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain!"

Since that night he hide the doll in the drawer near his side of the bed and every morning hide it someplace else so no one knows that the prince of all saiya-jin needed a doll so he could have sweet dreams. Like the girl had said the dream doll worked and for seven years Vegeta didn't have any grimed dreams. 

Seven years later at the capsule corp. Trunks threw a party to celebrate his election has the vice-president of the company. All his friends and family was there well except for Vegeta of course who said that he won't be bother with this.

"For once please come" supplicated Bulma

"I got better thing to do" said Vegeta and left, Bulma sighed 

"So he's not coming" said Trunks

"No, sorry son" said Bulma sadly

"That's okay mom you did your best!"

"Don't let him spoil this moment of happiness ok"

One by one his friends came and Trunks went to welcome them.

"Yo! Terry what's up my man?" he said to the raven haired young man

"Oh just fine, you are so lucky! While we are still struggling at University you are already the vice president of CC!"

"Well it's not an easy thing to be the vice-president of such big company at 19 it's a lot of work and pretty boring believe me!"

"Sure" said Terry without conviction 

"So where's your fiancée Maxine" asked Trunks

"Like always she's pretty busy with her works and she sent her congrads!"

"She's still studying to be a history teacher"

"Yea but she's most in the study of past civilization"

"And you thought she was going to pursue her athletic career"

"Yea, I don't know about that wedding anymore"

"You mean you don't love her anymore"

"I still love her but lately we are estrange to each other"

"It'll work out you'll see" said Trunks while tapping on his friends shoulder 

"I see that the girls are here" said Terry pointing to Buffy, Lana, and Tina

"My little witches of Harlem" said Trunks laughing

"Man these girls always freak me out I don't know how could you be still friends with them!"

"Oh come on there are not that bad and I am going to have a little ménage a quatre (4) tonight want to join"

"No thanks man I don't believe you are going to do all three of them together"

"There is plenty to go around"

"I believe you man I believe you"

The party ended late at night and everyone leave the party after and Trunks said that he was going to drive the three young women home, when Vegeta get out of the GR machine and went to take a shower he got of it and took the doll to place it in the drawer when he tripped on something and let it fall on the ground and it broke in thousand pieces.

"Uh-oh I can't believe this!" he said with rage and went to clean the mess, he looked at the phone thinking on calling Maxine but he didn't talk to the woman in years and it was really late

"Well it's only one night maybe I won't have any dream" he said and went to bed and immediately began to dream. He walked into that antic store and started to look around

"Can I help you sir" said the clerk

"No I am just looking around" replied Vegeta 

"Oh I think I got what you are looking for"

"I don't think so" said Vegeta frowning while watching the man taking a box and inside it was a finger knives leather glove

"This is a unique piece from the twentieth century will you like to try it" said the man giving it to Vegeta who took it and tried it on, as soon as his fingers touched the inside of it a bright blinding light wrapped him.

In Springwood Asylum a nun called Amanda Krueger was finishing her shift when she got locked up with hundred of male inmates.

"Hey opened up I am still inside" screamed desperately the woman but no one came, behind her a heavy silence indicated that trouble was broiling, she turned to see hundred of eyes looking at her she back up as the men walked toward her and she back up but soon there were no place to go as they grabbed her and raped her. 

They found her the next morning half dead and was rush to the hospital, as she began to recover she learned that she was pregnant 

"Oh mother superior what am I going to do about that baby"

"I am afraid that you'll have to keep it my child it is against our faith to make an abortion"

"Bu this child is conceive with the seed of the devil how could we permit such a abomination to walk upon the Earth"

"Who are we to judge? Maybe this is the devil works but God's plan" said the old nun; Amanda looked at her belly not sure that God has nothing to do with it. Nine months later Amanda Krueger gave birth to a baby boy that she called Freddy Charles Krueger. 

The child was place in a foster parent home and was never adopted, as he grew up he went into various homes and no one wanted to keep him, because of the strange behavior of the boy. 

Vegeta found himself in his skin feeling all his pain anger and sadness. 

Little Freddy finally got adopted but the father was an alcoholic and liked to beat the crap out of his wife and Freddy, 

"Freddy you good for nothing get your lazy butt here!" said the father one day after he had spilled some milk

"Yes sir" said the scrawny little boy

"I am working my butt of for this family and you little twerp you are wasting money" he said hitting him on the wall 

"Stop you are hurting him" said his wife but he shut her off by slapping her silly and took his belt out and started slashing the little boy until he lost consciousness. At school things weren't any better as he become the laughing stock of his comrade and got pick on by bullies like he didn't received enough beating at home. As years passed by he grew up to be a very introverted child only counting on himself for everything and then become a rebel and one day he challenged his adopted father

"You stupid boy what have you done you trash out my car!" said the father and took out his belt and began to hit teenage Freddy with it but he didn't react and the man had to stop tired

"Please more" said the teenage boy with a big grin and when the man raised his hand at him he caught it and twisted it

"Let me go you are hurting me!" said the man in pain

"Oh no this is going to hurt!" he said breaking it

"You son of a bitch you broke my hand!" 

"Oh I am just starting" he said as he took a baseball bat and hit him in the head and hit him over and over and over again and soon the whole room was splashed with blood as the boy smashed his brain. When he finished he cleaned everything up and buried the body when the police started looking for his father and couldn't found him  they concluded that he had just abandoned his family. 

Since then Freddy lived a normal life and had a family but he has a double life at day he was the perfect family man and at night 'Freddy the children slayer'. He would have continued that way if a mob made of outrage parents put an end by burning him alive.

Vegeta found himself with him in the burning house while the parents were shouting outside, the man had summon the dream demons and asked them power over dream world and they gave it to him.

"Yes I can feel the power and forever I will live!" he said as the flamed devoured his flesh, then Vegeta witness every single crime he had committed using the dreamscape, even the ones when he was up against him and their finally their last battle.

Standing behind him he could see him but not his face as he talk to him

"I have to say that I am impressed you've been the only one who was capable in stopping me. Do you know why? Because we are so much alike you and I, we have lived the same chitty life. The other tried to understand us but what do they know they weren't there but we were aren't we? My soul is maybe trapped and my reign over nightmare world is coming to an end but I can't, die I won't die, not until there is fear and there is plenty of it in people's heart! Let's join force and reign or oppose me and suffer!"

"Nice try, I know you are powerless!" mocked Vegeta

"You poor fool when you'll ever learn that I can't be stop! Tonight is the night where I live again let's celebrate" he said laughing 

Vegeta found himself wearing a tattered red and green sweater, beat-up hat and leather glove reinforced with steel plating sporting (4) 6 inch knife blades.

"It's hunting season time! Muhahahahahahahahaha!" 


	10. First Victims

Chapter 2

The First Victims

_-When you are asleep you are more dead than alive.-_

Vegeta-Freddy was still laughing when he suddenly stopped and coiled in pain as Vegeta tried to fight the evil spirit within him.

"Stop fighting you're only hurting yourself!" he said to himself 

"You are not going to use me" said Vegeta in his normal voice 

"We are fuse together for the better or worse pal" 

"LET ME GO!!" said Vegeta as he separated himself of the wicked soul 

"Hmm you think that would do it, you are wrong you see I am a part of you now that you like it or not and I am here to stay" said the man without a face

"I won't let you hurt any innocent people" said Vegeta angry

"Did you hear yourself? You, talking about innocent people after you murdered and slaughtered entire races. You were right though back in Nightmare World compare to you I am a choir boy, what you have done are much worse!"

"Enough I am not like that anymore!"

"Ah you aren't huh? Not long ago you let yourself be controlled so you can taste blood once again" 

"This isn't true!"

"Oh Really?! I don't think so my friend you did it because you needed it, all that being good stuff is just a façade deep down you are still the same"

"You are wrong! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you more than you think I saw it all feel it all like you just did a moment ago. I need you Vegeta and together we can build a brand new world where nightmares will be a perpetual state for human being. Remember how much you have enjoyed watching them suffer as much as you did I can make it happen just let yourself go"

"No! Never!"

"It wasn't a request you know" said the being while chuckling 

"I won't let you control me" 

"I don't need to, the countdown is already set it's only a matter of time before I take control of both Dreamscape and this one, and you know what you'll be at the first seat to see it happen" said the faceless being as he raised and brought it down to Vegeta and his right hand took fired as she yelled in pain and woke up his body bathe in sweat

"No it can't be" he said looking at his right hand and saw twenty-one little dots shape like star in his palm grouped together

"Vegeta what's wrong?" asked Bulma half asleep

"Nothing go back to sleep" he replied calmly as he got out of bed and off the room. He was looking for a phone and went to the computer lab and looked at the phone undecided 

"Really the price of saiya-jin is going to ask the help of a feeble human because he got a bad dream! But this is bad I have to talk to her" and picked the receiver and dialed Maxine's phone number but only got the answering machine

"Hi you have reach Maxine Delacroix's voice-mail please left a message after the beep" *_beep*_

"Hey Maxine it's me we got to talk I think that our old friend is back" said Vegeta and hung up but then the front door opened and Trunks came in

"Trunks where were you? Did you see the time?" said Vegeta

"Sorry dad I didn't see the time passing by, goodnight long day tomorrow"

"You mean this morning" said Vegeta crossing his arm and his son just gave him a weak smile before he left 

"Umph teenagers!" he said and went back to bed not with some apprehension. The rest of the night went without incident and nightmare didn't come troubling his sleep. 

In the morning

"Trunks wake up! You are going to be late!" said Bra

"Ok I am awake started yelling" said Trunks getting off his bed

"I am not yelling, you've been partying all night again don't you?"

"Leave me alone runt!" he said going to the shower

"Well actually I am here to ask you for something"

"What's that?" said Trunks while brushing his teeth

"Can you drive me to school today?"

"What? You got your own mean of transportation"

"Yeah I kinda broke my scooter"

"Again!"

"Please I'll help you with your paper work after school" begged his little sister

"Ok I will"

"Yaye! Thanks bro you're the best" said Bra leaving his room

Two hours later in front of Western City High School Trunks park his car and let his sister get out

"Don't forget to come pick me up!" said Bra

"I won't now have a nice day sis" said Trunks 

"Hi Bra right?" said a older girl with red hair who flapped her eyes lid at trunks 

"Yes, Sandra this my big brother Trunks" said Bra

"Hi there!" said Sandra smiling 

"Hi!" said Trunks 

"We should hang out more often Bra, tell me what are you doing after class?" asked the red haired girl Bra was going to answer when Trunks cut her of

"Well my sister and I will have some work to do"

"Too bad another time maybe, see you around" said Sandra winking at Trunks

"Aw this was my chance to hang out with the 12th graders" said Bra pouting

"You'll get your chance; by the way she's way too old for you to hang out with. Don't be late when I come back to pick you up" said Trunks getting in the car and leave

"Wow did you see that? Sandra was talking to Bra" said Penelope a blond girl to Katie a dark haired girl who replied

"Yeah she's the popular girl in the school, maybe we should start hanging out with Bra maybe Sandra will invite us to those cool parties the 12th graders go to"

"Great idea! Hey Bra what you doing?" said Penelope

"Hi!" replied the blue-haired girl

"So tell me what's your fav. singer" said Katie passing her arm around Bra's shoulder.

At Capsule Corp. Trunks was bored working wasn't as cool as he thought it will be and he started to wish to live like any other normal guy

"Not only I have to be part alien but I have to be a genius that the parents own the greatest company in the world" he said pushing some files away and pick out his phone and called Goten's cell phone 

"Yo Goten its Trunks what are you doing?" instant messaging Trunks

"Nothing interesting history class is totally boring" came the answer

"So you are free tonight?"

"Yup"

"Good I come pick you up after diner ok"

"Ok I'll wait for you at you know where"

"Sure bye!"

"Bye"

Like usual Vegeta was training in his room special, he had spent all morning trying to found where Maxine could be

"Stupid Earthlings never there when you need them!" he said doing some push-up and sit-up at 450 Earth normal gravity 

"What am I going to do now? If Freddy is back we are all in danger, last time he did us all in! So how am I going to defeat him now? I can't tell the others this will just endangered them. Less they know better it will be!"

The rest of the day went as usual as the Briefs family was reunited for diner

"How was your day Trunks?" asked Bulma

"Great mom I finish all the paper work" replied this one while smiling at his sister 

"That's great I am really proud of you son" said Bulma

"Hey dad, are you ok? You didn't touch your food" said Bra

"I am fine" said Vegeta who started to eat

"Oh I have to go now" said Trunks looking at his watch

"What? Where are you going?" asked Bulma

"I promise Goten that we'll meet tonight" replied Trunks

"Oh ok have fun and don't stay out too late!" said Bulma

"Ok mom" said Trunks and gave his mother a kiss before leaving after diner everyone went they way, Bulma to the lab Bra to her room and Vegeta took his jacket and went out flying out by the window. He landed on the top of Maxine's apartment and entered it open those archaic lock was a play child for him and started looking around

"Ok let see she must have some of her magic book somewhere, I need to do some research" he said but after a while gave up finding nothing but usual books and left for his house

"I feel so tired I better go to bed and hope that I won't have any nightmares" he said yawning 

At a seniority house Tina, Buffy and Lana were getting ready for one of their séance 

"Where's Trunks?" asked Lana

"He ditched us again!" said Buffy

"Who needs him?" said Lana

"Actually we do, without him the circle isn't strong enough" said Tina

"Why?" asked Lana

"Because of he's unusual life energy we can use it as a battery to increase our own power! How many times I have to explained you this" said Tina

"I don't think he's coming back after what happened last night" said Buffy

"Yeah Buffy is right that spell you wanted to put on him backfire and who knows what consequences this will have" said Lana

"I told you that I sense that something evil was on his way and I need to know more about it. Trunks or not we'll proceed at the séance" said Tina and sit at the circle followed by the two others and began chanting then Tina began to speak

"I know you are around here I feel your presence make yourself known!" 

First a silence than mist surrounded the place as a far away voice came to them

"How dare you bother me I wasn't ready to start yet?" 

"Ready to do start what?" asked Lana

"You have always been the curious one Lana" replied the strange voice

"How do you know my name?" said the girl shocked the voice chuckled and replied

"I know all about you and your friends Buffy and Tina"

"You know our names big deal! I know that you are evil and we are here to stop you to pass this dimension" said Tina

"Oh yeah I forgot now you are the protectors of the helpless! How charming?"

"We've got the power and we aren't scare to use it!" said Buffy

"I guest you do but I am not worried"

"Why?" asked Lana

"Because my source of power is far greater than yours and you little girls won't be able to stop me"

"We won't allow you to come to this dimension" said Tina

"Will see about that? There is no way you can ruin my plans!"

"The power to protect this realm have been giving to us from high above" said Buffy

"The Power that Be right? Let me laugh I am far more powerful than they will ever be!"

"We are here to protect the people of this realm and we won't fail!" said Tina the voice stayed silence for awhile before continuing 

"Ok I got that; let me ask you a question. If you are the guardian of this realm who's protecting you?" said the voice chuckling

"What does he mean by that?" asked Lana to Tina

"Shit! I think he's already here!" said Buffy 

"BOO!" said a man who let himself dropped inside the circle from the ceiling as the girl run away screaming

"Hahahaha I like to play hide-and-seek" said the man dress in a tattered red and green sweater, beat-up hat and leather knife-glove in one of his hand

"I thought he was a spirit!" said Tina in horror

"No he's in flesh in blood how could that be?" said Lana

"Much better than that means we can hurt him!" said Buffy who went to attack him with a big knife 

"Buffy stop!" said Tina but too late the man caught her hand and forced her to drop her weapon grabbed her by her neck and threw her to the wall well she fell unconscious

"He's strong! What do we do?" said Lana scared 

"We run" said Tina but everywhere they went he was in their way 

"He's also fast!" whimpered Lana 

"You said you were going to stop me, I am here stop me" he said laughing 

"I think that your magic can act upon physical being. I have so many things in store for you! You're going to be my first three victims you lucky girls" he said again by grapping the girls by their hairs and began to hit them around but was careful enough not to kill them then he tied them up in three poles in the house soaked them with gas and lighted a match 

"Time to burn the witches! Inquisition time is back just for tonight!! Muahahahahaha" laughed the man. The three young women began to scream as the flames devourer their flesh the man began chanting than said 

"Now Dream Demons I offer you these three souls to feed yourselves" 

The souls of the three young women left their body and entered the man's, he raised his right hand took off his glove and looked at the star shaped stars in his palm as three stars move away from he group and took their places

"Three down and eighteen to go! When all twenty-one are aligned into a pentagram it will be the time where the real world and dream world will come one and I'll reign over it!" said the man smiling

This morning the Briefs family was seated to eat breakfast when Bulma who was reading the newspaper said

"Oh that's horrible!"

"What's wrong mom?" asked Trunks 

"There was a fire in a seniority house and three women had been found dead" said Bulma

"That's awful!" said Bra

"Yes it is, I think you know them Trunks the bodies have been identified to be Tina, Lana and Buffy" said Bulma sadly

"No it can't be!" said Trunks 

"Sorry son" said Bulma 

"How did that happen?" asked Trunks upset 

"Well there not sure but the police thinks that the three women have been murdered" said Bulma

"Who can do such a thing?" asked Bra

"Only a monster could be responsible for such horrible crime" said Trunks and Vegeta left the table pale

"Vegeta what's wrong?" asked Bulma

"I think I'll skip breakfast today" he said fleeing the room and went to the GR machine. With a shaky hand he took off the glove from his right hand and gasped in terror when he saw that three stars had moved away from the group 

"No, no, no" he said as the memories from last night came back to him

"I don't see why you are trouble yourself with this, they got what they deserved they played with fire and got burn" said a voice inside his head 

"You killed them" said Vegeta with a raspy voice 

"No…you did"

Do I have really to ask you to review? Come on say something!!


	11. Indiscretion

Chapter 3

Indiscretion

_-Life is full of good and bad surprises-_

"No this is impossible!" said Vegeta confused

"Sorry man but it is, your first three victims I am so proud of you" said the voice feigning to be moved this accomplishment 

"How did you do it? How did you make me kill these women?"

"I didn't make you do anything!" said the voice innocently

"Liar!!"

"Oh please stop, don't tell me you didn't enjoy killing them I mean all those screaming and supplicating this reminds me of the good old time!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Jee Vegeta you making me feel bad! Oh well I wonder how long it will take you to have the last 18 stars aligned? Soon enough I hope"

"I'll found a way to stop you!"

"We'll see about that?"

"Hey daddy I am ready for my training session" said Bra knocking in the door 

"Wait a second" said Vegeta putting back his glove and took several deep breathes before letting the girl in. After their training the two went wash up and went to the kitchen to grabbed something to eat when Bra turned on the TV the newsman was talking about the tree girls killed last night

"Now new information about the death of the three college students the police confirmed that the young women had been murdered. The killer had beat the three women before tying them and were burned alive"

"That' awful!" said Bra and Vegeta just grunt 

"It seems that the killer left his signature which is this symbol and numbered his victims" said the reporter showing a picture that the cameraman zoomed when Vegeta saw it he almost chocked as he recognized Vegeta-sei royal emblem 

"Daddy are you ok!" said Bra

"Yeah I just need some fresh air" said Vegeta leaving the kitchen

The next day the funeral took place and all family and friends of the three young women were there, so was Trunks and Terry

"I can't believe this, why would someone wants to hurt them" said Terry sadly

"I don't know" said Trunks

"You are so lucky you weren't around when it happen"

"This is my entire fault"

"Why?"

"I was suppose to meet them but I ditched them these girl really began to scare the crap out of me with their mambo jumbo"

"You mean black magic uh! You think they got killed because of that"

"I wish I could tell you" replied Trunks and the two young men stayed silent for the rest of the ceremony. Standing far away Vegeta was looking the funeral ting

"If I don't do something quick there will be 18 more death, if only I knew how stop this madness! I can see them perfectly like I was present but everything feel like a dream I am keeling them while I am asleep?"

"Dad what are you doing here?" said Trunks

"I was just passing around. You know these women?"

"Yea their where my classmates I think you met them a couple of time when they came in my parties" replied Trunks

"Oh I guest" said Vegeta has he remember where he saw these girls they where the first three victims of Freddy Tina had died in Trunk's game room 

'Oh no this means he's after us again!' thought Vegeta

"Dad, are you sick or something? Because you really look tired lately"

"Oh just sleep deprived"

"Oh I see" said Trunks smiling as Vegeta took a little more time to understand what his son insinuated 

"Hey!"

For the past weeks Vegeta had the time to get some rest from is usual nightmares but he spent a lot of time in the libraries doing research about the occult and dreams signification he learned a lot but any of this information helped him in his situation. As he was reading a book the phone rung and he picked it up

"Moshi-moshi Vegeta-san" said Goten 

"Hello Goten"

"Uh I tried to call Trunks but his phone is always busy"

"So"

"Can you please tell him to call me back when he has time?"

"I'll tell him" said Vegeta hanging up thinking that those two spent to much time together wondering what in the hell they were doing he was certain it wasn't training

"Yea more like running after girls, talking of training I have to spar with Kakorott today" he said getting up and left in direction of mount Paoz

"Hey Vegeta you are late!" said Gokou

"Well for once you are the one who's waiting!"

"How's the family?"

"Fine, let's get started" said Vegeta

Vegeta was right about Trunks and Goten as every Friday the two young men went to clubs or parties and met a lot of girls and sometimes spent the night with them

"Hey Trunks I think the blond one likes me" said Goten

"Did you have some on you?"

"Some what?"

"Should I always supply you with condoms you dope?"

"It is easier for you to buy them! And if my mom finds one in my room she'll flip!" 

"Well what about mine? Anyway I brought enough for both of us" said Trunks sharing some of his. Every week were he same until one day Trunks got invited to a party in a condo near the sea 

"Hey Trunks!" said a blond man with a French accent 

"Oh it's you if I knew that you were the host of this party I wouldn't have come" said Trunks arms crossed 

"Who is he?" asked Goten

"He's nothing but trouble he got expel from senior high for selling drugs" said Trunks

"Come on Trunks you know this wasn't true"

"Yeah right! I was there remember"

"Yes and without your intervention I would have got away with it, but hey! this is the past no hard feeling enjoy the party there are a lot of pretty girls waiting for you" said Arsen 

"I don't know" said Trunks

"Uh come on have a drink" he said pouring two martinis for the two friends 

"Thanks!" said Goten drinking his and Trunks followed his example. They began having fun chatting and dancing with the girls around

Arsen approached the barman and said

"It's everything ready"

"Yes sir"

"Good its time to teach rich boy here a lesson" he said walking toward Trunks "Yo Trunks! Would you like a smoke?" said Arsen giving him a cigarette 

"I don't smoke" he replied

"Aw come on this is home made stuff"

"Yea well I am not interested in your drugs Arsen"

"Don't tell me you are scared of one puff"

"What part of no don't you understand!" said Trunks leaving the ballroom and went to take a seat near Goten who was talking with two girls

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Goten

"I don't know I think Arsen is up to something"

"Oh come on Trunks you sound like your dad always on his guards"

"Well he's right you know"

"We are here to have some good times let's not ruin it" 

"Ok so who are your friends?"

"This is Natasha and Nathalie" said Goten, at the bar Arsen was still talking to the barman

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yes boss"

"Okay give it to me" he said and walked by the two friends table

"You again why don't you leave us alone" said Trunks

"I am just trying to be friendly let's have a drink!" said Arsen and left the bottle at the table where Goten and Trunks emptied not knowing that Arsen had drugged it after many beers the two young warrior began to feel bizarre

"It is me or it's hot in here" said Goten

"No I feel like am burning up" said Trunks

"Cannot take it anymore I need to fresh up"

"Well let's go to the beach than" said Trunks and the two left for the deserted beach took their clothes off and jumped the water and began to splashed each other like children laughing when Trunks said

"You know what girls suck! I mean when we are with them they are already done before we even started"

"I see why you always take three"

"Yea but this isn't fun sometimes I wonder how would it be with a saiya-jin girl?"

"Uh-huh too bad that the only ones are your sister and my niece"

"Hey watch it man!"

"Oh come on Trunks!"

"If someone tries to play her out he's so dead"

"Thanks for the info"

"You're welcome"

"Too bad you are not a girl"

"I was thinking the same thing about you"

"Uh well what about we tried I saw other boys doing it before"

"You aren't serious, you are man Goten coming from you I am surprise!" 

"I am sure it would be fun, you are the one who always tell me to try new thing"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"Are you chicken out?"

"I am not a chicken!" 

"So come meet me upstairs in five" said Goten who got dressed in a flash and run toward the condo

"Goten!! I don't believe this" said Trunks and followed his friend and found him sitting in the bed of one of the bedroom 

"So what are you waiting for come in?"

"I don't believe we are going t o do this"

"It's going to be fun" said Goten kissing him

"So who's going to be the girl?"

"We can take turn but you'll be the girl first" he said taking undressing Trunks and pushed him to the bed and joined him the two boys started giggling and soon little cries of pleasure filled the room but none of them remarked the camera that was filming them.

When they woke up in their morning they were wondering where the girls had gone usually they were the first to leave

"Uh Trunks I don't think we were with girls last night" said Goten who sat uncomfortably on the bed 

"What do you mean? I feel like I fuck like a thousand girls last nigh!" but he soon understood when he started remembering last night and said "oh-oh"

"Yeah like you said. What do we do know?" 

"Let's go back home will talk later" said Trunks taking his clothes and fled the room

"Hi Trunks! Where have you been? I was looking for you last night but couldn't find you, I thought you left" said Arsen

"I don't have time to talk to you know see ya bye" said Trunks who was out of the door as Arson looking at him laughing evilly 

Since that night Trunks and Goten didn't talk to each other or nor called each other, until they met in a family picnic made by Bulma

"What's wrong with you two?" said Bra two the two young men that had been acting weird toward each other

"Nothing, now get lost?" said Trunks 

"I have better things to do to hang out with a bunch of sissies" said Bra leaving the two young warriors red as a tomato, the two who were actually were close to each other started putting some distance, but no one seemed to notice the two weird behaviors.

One day while Trunks log in his e-mail address at his home computer lab an icon flashed that he had received pictures. Thinking it came from his work opened and was surprised to see pictures of him and Goten from that infamous night he wanted to erase from his memory

"Holy shit!" said a voice behind him that made him jumped two feet in the air he turned his back to see his father looking at him

"It's not what it looks like" he said laughing nervously

"Well tell me than at what this does look like" said Vegeta with an icy cold voice

"Well…I…uh we were very, very, very, very drunk"

"I see, what were you thinking? Do you know what your mothers will say if they saw this! I am very disappointed in you Trunks" said Vegeta

"I am sorry dad" said Trunks not daring looking Vegeta in the eyes

"And you even take picture of it"

"Well we didn't?"

"So who did?"

"I don't know, I think someone is black-mailing me"

"Oh great I can see the headline news from here Trunks Briefs Hetero or Homo"

"That's not funny dad!"

"You better take care of this"

"I'll try to"

"No you'll take care of that or I will! Do you have a suspect?" 

"Yeah Arsen"

"Good you better not letting this get out" said Vegeta leaving

That night Arsen threw another party where everyone was in disguise no one notice that man wearing a tattered red and green sweater and beat-up hat. When Arsen went to his private room the strange man followed him

"Hey the party is over there" said the blond man

"I am here for business" 

"What will you like to discuss?"

"I am not here to talk but to kill" said the man before Arsen knew it he was attach on his chair while the stranger was holding a needle

"What are you going to do?"

"Give you a taste of your own medicine, this is the new drug you have in circulation I even added some ingredient of my own" said the man given him the needle as soon it the substance reach is circulation the young man began to yell as he burned inside but no one heard him as the music cover his screamed

"That's what happened when you mess with the wrong person. A soul like yours will made a good addition to my collection" said the man he grabbed him and threw him out the window

"I think that the party is over for you" he said laughing

The next day while Vegeta was looking for in the closet when five tapes fell out at his feet he picked them up but soon dropped them when he saw that a fourth star had moved away from the group and aligned itself with three others

"I bet you are not going to complain about this one" said the voice in his head and Vegeta knew that he was right. 

This is it for this chapter let me know what you think by reviewing!


	12. The Massacre

Chapter 4

The Massacre

_-What you don't know can't hurt you but what you do know might kill you-_

"So Vegeta what do you say?" the mysterious voice asked in his head.

"Do you ever shut up?!" the prince replied annoyed while burning the tapes.

"I bet you pretty disappointed, well you can you really blame him. What can you possibly expect from a kid raise by you?!"

"Shut the hell up!!"

"I am just warming up! Tell me Vegeta why did you stay? I mean Gokou was dead you were super saiya-jin the whole universe was waiting for you to conquer! So why did you stay."

"Why do you care?"

"I am just curious. Was it for her or the mongrel? There are a lot of females better than her out there but you had chosen her a weak earthling. Or maybe you did for Trunks! You didn't want to abandon him like your father did to you! Poor Vegeta being gave away to big bad Freeza!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Hahahahaha! My poor, poor boy!! The prince of all saiya-jin being reduced to a sex slave that must hurt! Well you know what they say like father like son at least your son enjoyed his little adventure."

"Why are you tormenting me?"

"I got nothing else to do and tormenting you is so much fun! After what you've done to me this is my way to repay you!"

"Revenge for what?"

"You locked me in that stinking lock forever and I have to stand aside and watch while YOU are having fun, so not fair!"

"I didn't kill these people!"

"Yeah right! So who did huh?"

"You are doing this!"

"I see blame it all on the dead guy!"

"I'll find a way to stop you!!"

"Keep dreaming Vegeta."

"Hey dad did you find it yet" Bra asked.

"I can't find it go look for it yourself" he said leaving.

"Dad, wait!"

"What?"

"Why are you acting so weird lately?"

"Sorry Bra can't talk what now I got things to do!" 

"Like what? It's not you are working or anything! Usually we hang out more often but now you are avoiding everyone and spent most of the time talking to yourself."

"I'll make it up to you later!"

"What about now? Please dad I really need to go shopping!" said Bra pouting.

"Ok, ok get your jacket we are going shopping"

"Yay! I am going to get the keys!"

'My research will have to wait I sure need to get my mind off things' Vegeta thought while opening the door for his daughter, they made it to the biggest mall in town and started looking around when Bra met one of school mate.

"Hi Bra, who's this another big brother?" Sandra asked.

"No silly this is my dad!" Bra said pointing at his father over the other side of the aisle. 

"So are you coming tonight for the party?"

"Sure!"

"Good see you tonight then"

"Yea bye"

"Hey dad I am done, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sure I pick this up for your mom did you think she'll like it?" Vegeta said showing a pullover to his daughter.

"She'll like it dad, now let's go!"

After bringing Bra home Vegeta went to the library to do some research.

"Wow I see that you are interested in the occult sir." said the librarian.

"Why you don't just do your job instead of asking stupid question!" the old saiya-jin replied.

"No need to be all nasty about it." said the man while handing him the books. Vegeta got home and started reading until he felt asleep on his books it was around ten o'clock. In her room Bra was getting ready for the party, she wasn't planning on telling anyone where she was going, Trunks was in his room watching TV when the reporter announced.

"There have been two murders last night plus the one of Arsen Frederic and the police attributed it to the same killer of the three young women, like the first the same sign have been found on the victim with the number four. So inspector tell us more about this case?" asked the reporter to the investigator.

"We first think this could be the work of a serial killer who is targeted former students of Western City high school and even narrow it down to students of the same class but two of them have nothing in common whatsoever"

"Do you think that others students maybe at risk?"

"Yes and all the measure is being made to protect them"

"Like I'll need those wimps to protect me" said Trunks arms crossed when he saw a shadow passing by under his door and get out of his room to investigate.

"Hey where you going?" asked Trunks to her sister who was going to sneak for the party she laughed nervously and said

"If I said I am going to the library will you believe me?"

"At that time of night no way, even Gokou wouldn't fall for that! Now get back to your room missy!"

"Aww there is that very cool party I want to go!"

"What didn't you say so?"

"I am sure you would understand!"

"Yea, now get your butt to your room before I call mom and dad!"

"Why? You sneak all the time to go to parties!"

"Well I am older than you are and you are too young to go to this kind of parties! There are a lot of thing that go there not telling there is alcohol drug and sex and you are too young to be exposed to those kinda things!"

"I am 12! I am not a baby anymore and I can say no"

"You sure, anyway it's still too dangerous with that serial killer out there!"

"You are not the only half-saiya-jin trained by dad around here you know!"

"So you think you are tough huh? Well you don't know half of it young girl it's a jungle out there ready to devour little girl like you!"

"You are a connoisseur in the subject I bet"

"Actually I am. You don't have any idea how people can be persuasive on making try things like drugs and alcohol"

"Well you've been out there and never touch those things!"

"Don't be so sure about that, drugs can impair your judgment to do the most silly as on end up in bed with your best… what I mean is there is no way you're going to any party until you are 18 now go to bed!"

"I hate you!!"

"No you don't!" replied Trunks and she blew raspberry at him.

The next day at school

"Hey Bra where were you last night? I've been waiting for you" said Sandra.

"My stupid brother wouldn't let me come" replied Bra.

"Aw too bad so that mean you can't come Friday either"

"Yeah, I guest so" said Bra and Sandra just gave her a smile and left her while Katie and Penelope approached her

"That's suck I mean the coolest party ever is taking place you are invited and you can go" said Katie

"At least you are invited" said Penelope

"If we try to get you there, can we come with you?" said Katie grinning

"Sure, if you can do it" replied Bra

"This isn't a problem for us right Penelope?" said Katie

"No problem at all" said the other girl

"What's the plan?" asked Bra curious

"It's easy we going to tell our parents that we are staying at each other house this Friday" said Penelope

"Great idea!" said Katie

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Bra worried

"Of course it will!" replied Penelope

"If our parents check on us" said Bra

"They won't, what can possibly went wrong in a such high security place like CC?" said Katie

"What about if my mom check on me?" asked Bra

"You told me your parents are always super busy" said Penelope

"They are, but my brother now is keeping an eye on me" answered Bra 

"Does he have anything else to do? I mean I guy like him must get invited in a lot of parties!" said Katie

"Yeah, but lately he'd rather stay home. Don't know why?" said Bra

"Bah, don't worry about him we'll be just fine" said Katie

When they got home each girls informed their parents they planned to spend Friday night at each other house, Penelope and Katie told their parents they were going to stay at Bra's house while this one told Bulma she was going to stay at Penelope's house. Friday afternoon the two other girls' mothers dropped them at CC where Mrs. Briefs received them

"Hi there will you like some cookies?" asked the middle age woman after their mothers were gone

"Thanks" the two girls said together and the woman left to get them

"Where's your parents?" asked Katie

"Mom and dad went to see an old friend while my brother is swamp with work" replied Bra

"Everything is working like planed" said Penelope

"We are leaving at 8:30 before my brother come back from work" said Bra. When the time finally came all three girls left for the party

"Yo Bra glad you could make it! Who are they?" asked Sandra pointing at the two other girls

"They are my friends, I hope you don't mind?" said Bra

"Not at all your friends are my friends have fun kiddos" replied Sandra leaving them alone

"This place is so cool!" said Katie

"Now, now Katie you must act very detached like you use to come to this kind of party" said Penelope

"What are you talking they know darn well we aren't" said Katie as Bra was laughing when three older boy s came to them

"Will you like to dance?" said one called Jason to Bra

"Sure" she said and all six of them went into the dance floor where loud techno music was playing. When they came back to their seat the boys offered them some beer

"Oh no thanks we are too young to be drinking alcohol" said Bra

"So what?" said Penelope taking a can

"We said that we won't drink nor smoke remember" said Bra

"Oh please, we are here to have some fun a couple of beers won't hurt" said Katie

"Yes it will I am the one who's going to drive" said Bra

"So don't" said Penelope while drinking hers

"But you promise you wouldn't!" said Bra

"You really start to sound like my mother Bra, it's not everyday we'll get the chance to be here! So chill!" said Penelope

"I feel like I am responsible to you guys" said Bra

"Don't be, let's go dance" said Penelope grabbing her partner and leave

"Hey John don't forget Sandra special party in the back" said Jason to his friend 

"How could I forget?" replied this one smirking

"What kind of special party?" said Bra suspicious who overheard them

"Oh you'll see, you are going to have the time of your life!" replied Jason caressing her cheeks

It was around nine when Trunks finished with all his works and went to the kitchen to grabbed something to eat 

"Hey Bra do you want something to eat your favorite show is going to be aired in five" said Trunks but no answer than slapped his forehead 

"Oh yeah she isn't here!" he said aloud

"Oh Trunks you are back, great! Can you watch the girls for a little while I totally forget about the bingo game tonight?" said Mrs. Briefs

"What girls?"

"You know Bra and her friends, bye have fun" said Mrs. Briefs who was already at the door leaving a puzzled Trunks in the kitchen

"She wouldn't" he said grabbing the phone and dial Penelope's mother number and after talking to her for a while he took his jacket and went out

"Bra you are so dead!" he said between clenched teeth

At the Son's house Vegeta and Gokou were having a little sparing session while their wives where chatting.

"You are really out of shape Vegeta!" remarked Gokou 

"Oh yeah take this!" said Vegeta throwing a blow that Gokou easily dodge 

"Too slow! Really Vegeta you don't look so good what's wrong?" said Gokou concerned

"I am fine" he replied

"No you aren't your fighting techniques are sloppy you seemed not able to focus"

"What part of I am fine don't you understand?" said Vegeta firing a ki blast and Gokou a kamehameha as the both attacks collided in one single energy ball each fighter struggle to control it when the voice in Vegeta said

"It is time" 

"What!?" for a few second Vegeta got distracted which was long enough for Gokou to take control and firing the blast full power at his opponent who didn't have the time to put up his defense and got hit

"Vegeta no!" screamed Gokou as he saw him falling unconscious to the ground at Sandra's party a man wearing a green and red sweater materialized. 

"We have to do what?" said Penelope

"I don't think this is a good idea" said Bra entering a room with her friends where Sandra with nine of her friends were waiting for time

"This is part of the initiation process you want to be one of us or not?" said Sandra

"I am not ready for this yet" said Katie

"Let's just get out of here" said Bra leaving followed by her two friends

"Not so fast cutie this party just started and you are our special guests!" said Jason blocking the doorway 

"Yeah I never did a virgin girl before" said John smoking crack in the back of the room

"And you are not going to start now!" said Bra taking a fighting stance

"Get them!" ordered Sandra to Jason but before this one could move Bra strike him down and walked over him

"Let's go girls this party stinks!" said Bra, the three friends made they way to the crowed when a man wearing a tattered hat stood on stage and said

"It's time to boogie!" and raised his hands and all the doors locked themselves and a loud techno music began to play and everyone began to dance, the man jumped in the air and landed in front of Sandra and her friends that wear chasing Bra and company 

"Nice party" said the man 

"Yeah but I don't remember inviting you" said the red-haired girl

"I am death I don't need an invitation!" he said sizing by her waist and dragged her to the dance floor

"Hey let go of me!"

"Not before we dance babe!" he spin her than tossed around like a rag doll she fell head first into the ground breaking her neck. Seeing that she was dead everyone began to screamed and run away for their lives but they were trapped inside. The man just calmly walked around just grabbing and killing everyone in his way, he broke their limbs sliced their throats slashed their body it was a total butchery. Jason's head rolled over Bra and her friends' feet 

"Somebody help please!" screamed Katie

"I am too young to die!" said Penelope livid

"Hold on!" said Bra while raising her right hand and yelled BIG BANG ATTACK!! That took off half of the big wall 

"Everybody get out!!" she yelled and everyone run for it

"Wretched girl I am going to get you for this!!" said the man flying toward her and grabbed Penelope and Katie and flew up to the ski

"Let them go!" said Bra after him

"Okay" said the man and let go of them to fall for their death but Bra intended to catch them but the man fired a ki blast stopping her in her track, when she got up the man gave her a hard punch that sent he flying toward the house taking the other half of the wall with her, he went after her and threw another punch but this time she blocked it and gave one of her own. He got up laughing

"Impressive" said the man 

'Who is he? Even when I am close to him I can't see his face! And that ki is strangely familiar to me' thought Bra ready for another assault. Soon the to fighters exchanged blow for blow that could indent steal 

"This little fight is over!" said the man firing a powerful ki blast at point-blank that sent her collide with the house that collapsed. Badly injured the girl tried to get on her feet but fell on her back and the man walked toward her, his sharp razor blade of his glove ready to strike and he said

"You should have stayed home like told!!" 

He hold her by her neck razor blade extracted aiming for her abdomen.

Sorry for delay! Just the little that said 'go' below to submit your review ^__^


	13. Revelation

Chapter 5

Revelation 

_-No one knows what tomorrow might bring-_

He was there hopeless to stop him from killing all these innocent teenagers, he watched in horror these poor children being slaughtered, than he saw his daughter, he couldn't believe she was there fighting him, but he was too powerful and now he was ready to finish her off… 

'He's going to kill her! Bra, my daughter' he thought than yelled in his dream.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" 

He woke up from the bed he was laid on transformed into a super saiya-jin and flew through the ceiling under the stunned eyes of his wife and the others present at Gokou's house.

"Vegeta were are you going?" Bulma shouted after him, but he was long gone.

"Well at least we know he's alright." Gokou said.

Vegeta was rushing toward his daughter praying that he wasn't too late but deep inside he knew that it was over. He had never flown so fast in his entire life and made it in a record time to the place the party took place. He was scanning the area in search of Bra where he could heard sirens approaching as the police was in its way 

"Bra where are you?" Vegeta said in a broking and desperate tone of voice. All around him were people crying and asking for help, he had to be careful not to walk on the corpses laying all over in the ground, he heard a girl screaming her lungs out when he came close to her he saw that half of her face was gone.

"Dad? Dad over here!" Trunks said while holding her sister in his arms

"Is she…" Vegeta said hesitantly. 

"She's still alive dad, I found her unconscious on the rumble over there." Trunks said.

Vegeta took Bra from him and hugged her tight, she let out a painful moan so he let go and looked up at Trunks and saw this one was looking at his hands, they were covered with bloods. Vegeta then lift her shirt and saw the number eighteen carved in her belly that was bleeding heavily, he tried his best to stop the hemorrhage until he reached the hospital where the doctors and nurses took over.

"Dad what's going on? Who did that?" Trunks asked freaked. 

"You were supposed to look after your sister!" Vegeta said harshly.

"What? But dad she…" Trunks began.

"Doesn't matter." Vegeta said when he saw one of the doctors

"How is she?" Vegeta asked him.

"She's going to be fine she's just sleeping for now." The doctor replied.

"Can I see her?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but don't stay too long." The doctor said.

"I am going to call mom." Trunks said while Vegeta entered the room. His heart tightened when he saw his daughter laying there on the hospital bed. He kneeled down near the bed and hold his hand.

"Aw how sweet!" he heard Freddy said in his head.

"I'll get you for this son of a bitch! No one hurt my family!!" Vegeta said under his breathe 

The voice in his head chuckling before saying "How many times I have to tell you I didn't do it?"

"Don't give me that crap I know how you did it!"

"It's that so"

"You are using my dream to get to them."

"It's one possibility."

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone anymore!"

"Don't be so sure after all we have only three more left you've done such a banging job last night!" Vegeta looked at his palm and gasped when he saw that only three stars were out of alignment. 

"It can' be." he whispered in horror.

"You are powerless to change the course of events, admit it you are beaten!"

"Never! I will find a way!"

"How? By not sleeping! Others had tried that already and failed miserably. You've got to sleep sometimes and I'll be waiting." said the voice and than silence Vegeta growled. 

"Dad, are you ok?" said Trunks but the prince didn't answer and left the room.

At 821 Park Avenue a young woman with long breaded hair with big brown eyes wearing a backless silk dress with beaded detail, deep cowl neck and slight A-line shape mini length and silver in color with black satin pumps was struggling with her luggage while opening her apartment door. Maxine Delacroix was coming home after a difficult semester at the University of History. She has the little smile floating on her lips, she was happy her dream was coming true soon she's going to be Mrs. McGinnis as Terry had finally proposed to her to become his wife. She can't stop herself for remembering in what circumstance she lost her family and was forced to left everything behind her even her timeline, but now she has a future. She put her bags in the floor and close the door behind her hang her coat and sat down in the couch sighing she remarked that the light of the answering machine was flashing and she pressed the button to hear the massages. The most recent once was from her fiancé Terry.

_"Sorry hon! I won't be able to make it back before one week or two take care of yourself ok! Love ya."_ *beep* 

The followed were messages without importance than come the last one that was from Vegeta.

_"Hey Maxine it's me we got to talk I think that our old friend is back"_ the woman froze in terror as she staring at the answering machine with horror, she knew the man's voice pretty well he didn't need to say his name. He was the man that saved her from Freddy years ago. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, at the same moment the phone started ringing at CC.

"Mrs. Briefs speaking" Bulma's said mother.

"Hi my name is Maxine Delacroix can I please speak to Mr. Briefs please."

"Oh Trunks is not here you should try his office number." 

"Actually I want to talk to Vegeta." She said.

"Oh!" said Mrs. Briefs so shocked that she actually opened her eyes this was the first time that someone actually asked for Vegeta but more surprising a woman was asking for him.

"Hello?!" Maxine said when she did hear an answer from the woman.

"Yes hold on a minute. Vegeta telephone" shouted the woman.

"Who is it?" asked the prince annoyed by the woman's voice. 

"A woman named Maxine Delacroix is asking for you over the phone." she replied and a flash Vegeta was on the phone.

"Maxine where the hell were you?!!" he shouted over the phone.

"Hi Vegeta-san, nice to hear you." Maxine said calmly.

"I don't really have time for this…"

"I know, what do you mean by that our old friend is back?" Maxine asked.

"I can't talk about this on the phone can we meet somewhere?" Vegeta asked as he suspected that Mrs. Briefs was listening to them.

"Well I was going to grab something to eat in the restaurant near the park I can meet you there."

"Great see you there." he said and was already at the door, Mrs. Briefs looked at him leaving wondering who could be that woman.

Vegeta made it there and was trying to find Maxine but with no avail.

"Where the heck is she?" he asked angry.

"Hey Vegeta-san over here!" said Maxine while weaving at him at a table not far away from where he was standing, the prince slapped himself mentally and walked toward the table.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize me." said the woman color mocha. 

"Uh you look different." Vegeta said while looking at the woman in front of him.

"I am not 14 anymore Vegeta-san!" She said smiling at him.

"I am not blind you know I can see that." Vegeta said while taking a seat in front of the young woman.

"I can't believe seven years had passed since we saw each other." She said sighing.

"Yea." Vegeta said while trying to read the menu.

"So tell me what happened?" she asked and Vegeta this one put the menu down and began to tell her what happened since the day he broke the dream doll. While they were talking Yamcha who was passing by with his friend Puar saw them.

"It's that Vegeta?" the floating cat asked?

"Who else has that hairdo? The question is who the ebony goddess with him is" Yamcha said whistling.

"I don't know I never saw her before"

"Me neither, this is weird what Vegeta is talking to another woman, I better stick around and watch" said Yamcha with an evil grin on his lips as he thought 'This could be my chance to get even with him for stealing Bulma from me.' then said aloud "Say Puar can you quick buy me a camera I will need to take some pictures."

"Why?"

"Just go buy it!" 

"Ok! Don't need to yell!" Puar said leaving.

Vegeta concluded his story saying "I think he's using my dream somehow, he just needed three more souls and he'll be powerful enough to make the fusion."

"Can I see your hand?" the woman asked and Vegeta took out his glove and she took it and examined the stars at this same moment Yamcha began to take pictures of them.

"It's the magic circle" she said.

"What's that?"

"Well the stars had already made the shape of the five branches star the others are forming a circle, three more and the circle will be complete around the star. The five braches can represent anything; I will have to do some research to know more but I think that is a key. When the last time you actually got a goodnight sleep?" Maxine asked when he saw that Vegeta's nose was in his plate.

"Uh what?" he said trying to keep his eyes open the woman smiled and took a napkin and wipe some sauce out of his nose a little embarrassed he took the napkin from her while saying 

"Actually three weeks ago when my daughter almost got killed. It's no biggy I used to stay awake for a long time before."

"You can't continue like this we got to find a way to stop him for good this time!"

"I thought we did. Well, what do you propose?"

"I am sure I can find some answers from my ancient books" she said while getting up.

"What do I do?" Vegeta asked.

"Come with me." She said.

Hours later in Maxine's apartment Vegeta was sitting in front of Maxine with many dusty books pilled up in front of them, they had spent all the afternoon reading and it was very late when Maxine threw a book away in frustration.

"What's the matter?" asked Vegeta

"This is hopeless!"

"You said that we could find some answer in those books!"

"Yeah but it will take a lot of time that we don't have, if you fell asleep someone is going to die and this will be one more step toward the end! All this is my fault I should have stay in my time and fight him if I didn't flee…"

"I am not going to fall asleep I use to spend month like this it isn't a real problem for me."

"Yeah the super and all powerful alien uh? I wish I have the solution for this problem but I don't." she said near tears 

"Okay just tell me what you know so far."

"Let's see you told me that you had relived Freddy's entire life until his death and even his career as dream-reaper until our last encounter with him."

"Yes"

"Before his death Freddy was empower by the Dreams Demons who are entities that roamed and control the dreamscape mostly Nightmare World a magical place where all fears are bring forth and made real. Freddy brings his victims there to kill them and absorbed their souls into his being which made him even more powerful." Maxine said pacing up the floor.

"How come he can kill someone in their dream?" Vegeta asked.

"This is a little hard to explain. Well most people think that they have a body and a soul if I told you that actually everybody is carrying two souls what would you say?"

"That's your statement is preposterous!" 

"But it is true! Do you ever hear of voodoo?"

"Uh nope"

"It's like a religion and its followers practice black magic I should know I came from a family who knows that kind of thing pretty well." She said smirking

"So?"

"So we believe that people have two souls a little one or good one and big one or evil one. You see when someone dies his soul goes to the spirit world immediately this is the good soul while the bad one stays with your body for four days than goes away. If you know the right incantation you can make someone who have been killed tell you who his killer is."

"No kidding I think the police should get a hold of that" Vegeta mocked but Maxine just smiled.

"I think that second soul is use to make zombies out of dead people."

"Freaky, but how all this are related to the problem at hand?"

"I am getting there. You see when you are asleep your soul is wandering, if you have a dreamless night that means your soul didn't go to far actually it's in the room with you, but if you do dream your soul is in Dream World. That's why when you get killed in Nightmare World you die for real your soul is stranded there."

"But those people are being killed in the real world Maxine and he uses me to do it!"

"I don't see how. You said it yourself he has no control over your body, somehow you are just able to see through the killer's eyes."

"Are you sure I am not the killer maybe I astroproject myself while I am asleep."

"Astroprojection can't hurt people they are like ghost they can scare you but can't hurt you Vegeta-san."

"Are you sure?"

"I am certain not physically anyway."

"So how does he do it?"

"Well possession is when a spirit take over your body, you still in there though but to weak to fight it off. He tried that but failed miserably remember, you were too strong even for him." She said looking at him with admiration, then continued "But something bugs me the dreams demons don't have the power to pull an entire physical in to Nightmare World but Freddy was able to pulled Bra, me and you there, which means there was a bigger power at work there."

"I know it must be someone far more powerful than the dreams demons."

"That's why Freddy was after you guys, I know it usually he only attacks young people, like children and teenagers."

"Like the new victims."

"Which mean he doesn't work for 'him' anymore?"

"But this still doesn't explain how he did it."

"Well there is one more possibility. Remember I told you that the second soul stays with the body for four days. Well I think I just find the loophole in my spell."

"Loophole?!"

"When we got Freddy here he became a full being when you killed him so his soul went to the other world, because you kinda obliterate his body so his second soul didn't have anyplace to go. There are three possibilities where it might go, first follows the first one second went to the Well of Thousand Sorrow"

"What is the Well of Thousand Sorrow?"

"When people who have some unfinished business die their souls remain here and become what we call ghost they hunted the place they used to live and people they once loved and tried constantly to communicate with them. The Well it is not a particular place in itself but everywhere the lost soul spends the eternity they kinda sink into despair." Maxine said sadly.

"I never knew about this."

"Not a lot of people know or understand, only trained eyes can see them and some people who are born with certain abilities, but you can feel them though they are that moving shadow that you see from the edge of your eyes, that cold breeze that give you chill at night those whisper you think you hear. They are everywhere, but I don't think Freddy became one of them though."

"So what's the third possibility?"

"Well there is possession."

"But I wished that his soul to be lock away in the jewel."

"Well yes, but you said one soul you didn't specify which one to the dragon haven't you? So that mean…"

"Freddy could be anyone of us!"


	14. Suspicion

Chapter 6

Suspicion

_-There is nothing worse than uncertainty-_

"Freddy could be one of us." Vegeta said.

"Why didn't I think of that before? How could I let that happen? Vegeta-san we are in terrible danger! What are we going to do?" Maxine said in alarm.

"Come on Maxine help me here, how can he do that?" Vegeta asked.

"I am so stupid; I should have known that darn spell wouldn't work!" She said while pulling on her hairs while spacing up around the room more and more rapidly.

"MAXINE!!!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"I am sorry." she said stopping herself and looked at him.

"Now explain to me how this mambo jumbo work!"

"Ok." She said and took a deep breathe and began to explain.

"We thought we defeated Freddy last time by locking his soul away, but we were wrong the bastard escape us somehow and this is entirely my fault again!" she said and Vegeta scowled deeply as a warning sign. 

"I can safely say that we got the yin part of his soul in the locket, while the other the yang part of it is wandering…"

"Wait a second you said the good soul is the one that depart to the other world first." Vegeta cut her.

"Yes I said that, but some people who practice witchcraft can try and possess others when they die." She said.

"Now I am confused." Vegeta said.

"How can I explain this to you? Ok, let's say there are two important rules in the art in possession. The first one is a spirit can only stay out for short period of time, the distance it can travel is three miles no more no less if then it'll be pulled automatically to the next dimension."

"How long can a soul stay bodiless?" Vegeta said.

"A few minutes it has to find another living being to refuge in or it the big trip for it. Anyway the other important rule is that a spirit can only possess someone once. If it leaves a body he can't return back."

"What's that?"

"Let's say it's about the same rule as when you get sick you get immune to it…Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"That's mean I am the one being possessed!" She said terrified.

"I doubt that." Vegeta said while crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't you know if you are being possessed?"

"It depends of the kind of possession."

"Let me guess there is different kind of it."

"More like different levels." 

"So you can be possessed without knowing it."

"Yep, but one day or another you'll know. You see I could be the one carrying him."

"No Maxine you are clean."

"How could you be so sure?" She asked him.

"Because the killer out there is as strong as me" Vegeta said.

"You can't be the killer, you've already been possess once, remember?"

"Maybe this one doesn't count, and I saw these murders so clearly."

"No Vegeta-san you told me you were someplace else when these kids got killed, so it can't be you!"

"So if he's not in me, who has him?" Vegeta said and Maxine shrugged 

"This can't be true all this can't be anything but a pile of crap!!" Vegeta said frustrated.  

"I wish they were so I wouldn't have to worry then." Maxine said sighing.

"I've been dead twice and none of this never happened to me!!"

"Are you certain?" she asked looking at him and after thinking Vegeta said

"I don't remember what happened to me the first time but the last time I got to keep my body" he said.

"All this is fascinating, but it's late I think you should be heading home. I am going to give you some of my special tea to help you a little bit I know that you are strong but everyone needs to rest." she said and went to the kitchen she came back with a box and a book and gave them to Vegeta, he took them. 

"What's this?" he said opening the little book

"This is a gift I made it especially for you; it's like a wizard handbook I was thinking on having you as an apprentice". She said smiling.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" 

"Why?"

"I am a warrior I don't do hocus pocus!"

"What's wrong about that?" She said frowning while putting her hands at her side.

"Nothing, I do the fighting and you the magic stuff."

"Yeah, I do like team work Vegeta-san but something tells me you'll have to be a warlock to defeat Freddy once and for all. Its time for me to initiate you in the art of witchcraft Vegeta-san it's the only way."

"Why is that?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Even if I accept to be initiated we won't have the time."

"I know it usually takes years to do it, but I only need one day."

"How?"

"The hyperbolic time chamber in the lookout will allow us to do it."

"Hey how do you know about that?"

"Trunks told me about that chamber the last time we were doing research on Freddy."

"Ok then, but I can hardly imagine myself asking Dende to use it bringing you with me." Vegeta said while looking at her.

"Huh?"

"Just think about it." Vegeta said embarrassed.

"Oh! Hahaha I see, well we can always tell him the truth."

"I don't want anyone to know about that!"

"Aw man you are impossible you know that! Ok then I'll disguise myself in one of your friends."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Watch me." She said and after saying the proper incantation a yellow light enveloped her body and once it faded away Vegeta was speechless to see his look-alike in front of him. 

"What on the world?! How do you do that?"

"It's magic!" Maxine said in her normal voice while winking at Vegeta.

"This is a nightmare." He said in distress and Maxine started laughing while taking her normal form.

"You should see the look on your face, it's hilarious! Don't worry I can imitate the voice also." She said smiling.

"Phew! So when do we start?" Vegeta asked.

"What about right now? We don't have any time to lose." She said.

"Wait a second I don't think I can spend an entire year without sleeping" Vegeta said.

"Oh don't worry I don't think there is any danger sleeping there, because we are going to be cut from dimension." Maxine said while packing up her magic stuff.

"So I am connected to him." Vegeta said.

"Yes, it seems that he can only take over his host when you are in slumber."

"Why?" 

"Somehow you have the ability to keep his soul in leash when awake; I have to try to figure out why." Maxine said while getting in the car with Vegeta and the drove toward the lookout. 

"Wow Puar did you see that? Vegeta has a girlfriend wait until Bulma gets a load of that! I am sure she's going to blow her top off!" Yamcha said grinning, hiding behind a bush near Maxine's apartment building.

"They could be only friends." Puar said near him.

"Yeah, and I am the pope." He said sarcastically.

Vegeta's car landed hours later on the lookout and its owner and Gokou got out of it and walked toward Dende who was standing on his favorite spot to watch over the earth.

"Hi Gokou, Vegeta, how are you?"

"We are fine" Gokou replied.

"How can I help you?" Dende asked him.

"Vegeta and I were wondering if we could use the hyperbolic time chamber for awhile."

"Sure I am going to ask Mr. Popo to get it ready for you." Dende said while getting him.

"I told you it'll work." Gokou said in Maxine voice.

"Hush." Vegeta said as he knew the Namek have pretty good hearing. Five minutes later they entered the room as soon they got in Maxine took her normal form and popped open a capsule where all the stuff for the initiation was store in.

"Let's begin" she said all excited.

"I am sure this is going to be the most boring year of my life."

"Oh come on its going to be fun."

"Yeah, right" Vegeta said apathetic. 

Vegeta had to memorize incantations learn how to make potions and study a bunch of supernatural stuff.

"Aw man, I will never learn these things. Isn't a spell that could help me?"

"There is one, you'll have to find it and cast it on your own." Maxine said smiling while Vegeta growled.

"Well maybe I should teach you how to fight."

"I thought you said it was a waste of your time."

"It is, but I was thinking of a way to get back at you." Vegeta said sadly and Maxine started to laugh, Vegeta looked so cute when hopeless.

One morning while showering Vegeta almost cut himself while shaving when he saw three apparitions in the bathroom mirror, he turned his head but there were no one behind him as they vanished. 

"I am seeing things now." he said shaking his head but when he looked at the mirror three pair of burnt arms grabbed him inside it. Vegeta found himself on Freeza's planet in his old quarter that was falling apart trembling of cold in his bathrobe.

"No, you don't" three women said together in an eerie voice, they were like melted in the walls of and they weren't alone Vegeta could count eighteen of them trapped there.

"Who are you people?" Vegeta asked but already knew the answer.

"Freddy's sacrifice to the dream demons, we are here to warn you." They said.

"Warn me of what?"

"Do not trust her, she'll deceive you"

"Who?"

"The witch cannot be trusted"

"If you have something to tell me say it I don't have time to play around!!"

"You know she's Freddy's new vessel"

"What? I don't believe you"

"Why? Because you think she'll be able to help you, this is a lie she's the one doing all this. Think about it! You are the only ones there when Freddy died; she's a weaker soul an easy prey for him." 

"I don't believe you; she's as strong as I am!"

"You're maybe right; maybe she's may not be possessed by him. After all he doesn't need to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maxine knew Freddy long before he decided that she'll be his twentieth victims. They have…an history together, she was his favorite and still is."

"What?"

"You saw Freddy's entire life try to go back in what you saw you'll understand. Just close your eyes you'll see it all." They said to him, Vegeta complied and saw it all.

'No it can't be!' he said and opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the bathroom again. He got dress and went after her for some explanation.

"You lied to me!" he said with rage when he landed in front of Maxine who was jogging around the lodging area of the special room. 

"Vegeta-san you scared me!!" she said giving him a weak smile but the look on his face told her something was wrong it was definitely when he took her by the neck. 

"What are you doing?" she said panicking

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck right now!"

"What? Please let me go you hurting me" she cried

"I am going to do more than hurting you! I can't believe I trusted you, this was just a sick game for you isn't it? You and he are in this together!"

"What are you talking about?!" she said painfully.

"I saw the past, you and Freddy were friends! You are the one who taught him about witchcraft. What are you trying to do turn me like him?"

"I thought he was my friend back then but he was just using me to get the power of the book of the dead. He knew I was the only one who can unlock its secrets!" She said alarmed. Vegeta let go of her and she took a deep breathe and said

"I was living on Elm Street with my parents and they always leave me with the Krueger when going on their excursions. Like you must know he soon discovered my abilities and asked me to teach him how to summon spirits and stuff. I didn't want at first but he convinced me, I was just a child at the time and my parents were unreachable, no one would believe me if I told them about what he did to me." She said crying, Vegeta looked at her sadly, he and Maxine had a lot more in common then he thought.

"I am sorry." he said softly to the woman who was shaking. 

"How did you know?" she said calming down.

"I had a vision, I should have never listen to those three witches I could have kill you."

"I am glad you didn't." she said sniffing while smiling weakly.

"Well I guess I'll be going back to my books." Vegeta said while leaving.

"Vegeta I have something to tell you." She said hesitantly. 

"What?"

"I know the reason why you are connected to Freddy."

"What's that?"

"It's because of the dream demons."

"What about them?"

"They are in you Vegeta-san, and he has been feeding them with the souls of the kids he killed." Maxine said as she looked at Vegeta in the eyes that were petrified.


	15. The Switch

Chapter 7

The Switch 

_-Lie can become truth-_

Four hours after Vegeta and Maxine left for the lookout, Bulma was going over some blueprints when the mail arrived among them a yellow envelop with no address that just had her name on it, she opened it and retrieved some pictures. They were the ones Yamcha took in the park. They showed Vegeta and Maxine where she was holding his hand wiping his face and them entering and leaving her apartment together.

"What the heck! No, this can't be true. He wouldn't do that, not him" she said angry. "Men are the same no matter what stupid planet they come from! Oh Vegeta you son of a bitch you are so dead!!" she left her office and went home. 

"Mom, have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma said when she saw her mother in the garden.

"Yes dear, he left hours ago after that woman phone call." Mrs. Briefs said.

"What? Do you know where he went?"

"No, I only heard they were going to have lunch together." Her mother said and Bulma was getting angrier by the moment.

"Mom what's wrong?" Trunks said while taking his jacket off.

"Your dad is having an affair." She said while giving him the pictures.

"You are kidding right." He said while looking at them. "Hey I know that girl! She's Terry fiancée, Maxine." Trunks said smiling.

"You know her." Bulma asked surprised.

"Yes, she used to hang here all the time with Terry, remember?"

"Yea, I knew that face looks familiar." She said.

"See?" Trunks said giving her the pictures.

"What? That your dad is seeing an eighteen year-old!"

"Actually she's twenty-one, and I know her mom she's not the kind of woman. She's going to get married with Terry soon."

"Well tell me what this look like? You know how your father is. Tell me I don't have any reasons to get suspicious." She said while she put the picture of Maxine cleaning Vegeta's mouth under her son nose. 

"Uh…" Trunks said.

"That's what I thought; well I'll be waiting for him for an explanation when he came back from his 'date'!" she said stumping upstairs.

"Hey Trunks what's up with mom?" Bra asked when she saw her mother leave.

"She thinks that dad is having an affair with Maxine." He replied.

"You are kidding right?" Bra said.

"Nope."

"Aw man!" the young semi-saiya-jin said worried.

Later that night an intruder entered Maxine's apartment and after spending a few minutes inside left as mysteriously as it came. 

Vegeta was driving back home after dropping off Maxine to her house. He was going over and over of the things that were happening a few months ago and none of them did make since to him, and Maxine explanations only confused him even more.

"Now I know how Kakorott feels 99.99% of the time." He said sighing, but couldn't help himself from having goose bumps when he thought that the dream demons and all the souls of Freddy's newly victims were in him, which made him doubt himself from being innocent in all this, but Maxine kept telling him that he wasn't the killer.

"I bet she knows something I don't but chose not to tell me." He said to himself while thinking how he had begun to suspect the young witch to be the real culprit. So to make sure she wasn't he checked her out when she was asleep one day using a revealing spell. Of course he didn't find what he was looking for but discovered that Maxine has a really unusual ki and wonder if it was because she was a witch or something else. Anyway he was relieved and the rest of the year was spent peacefully and they both learn a little bit about each other everyday, and when he asked her why she wanted to make him a warlock she answered him:

"I have the feeling that I won't be able to be any kind of help for you in this one, that maybe I am going to be a part of the problem."

"What make you think that?" he asked.

"Let's say it female instinct." She just told him.

Vegeta stopped brusquely in front of the CC building when he saw an angry Bulma waiting at the door waiting for him.

"You've been missing for a whole day! Where were you?" She barked at him more than asked.

"Since when do I have to tell you where I am going?" he said frowning while getting out of the car.

"You were with her this whole time! Aren't you?"

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Maxine!"

"How did you know?" he said surprised.

"I knew it! You cheating bastard! How could you?" she said angry.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow and Bulma threw the pictures at him he caught them and looked at them frowning.

"So who is she uh? Tell me?" 

"She's…uh well…she's a friend" 

"Yeah right, a friend my ass!"

"Since when it is a crime to have a friend, you got to believe me Bulma she's just helping me."

"Do what? Oh I see she's helping you having your groove back!"

"Uh?"

"You think that I am too old now aren't you? I know that saiya-jin stays younger longer I understand that you need someone younger to be with."

"This isn't true…"

"So explained yourself!"

"There is nothing to explain." Vegeta said who began to get angry 

"Oh. Why not?"

"I am telling you I am not sleeping with her! She's just a friend helping out with some trouble I have, my word should be enough!"

"Oh that's fresh, because you say something I should immediately believe you! Who do you think you are?! Oh yeah you are the prince of all saiya-jin. Yeah, right a prince of a dead race! A prince without a kingdom. Should I remind you that without me my technology and my money you are NOTHING! You hear me nothing! You better put your act together mister or you'll regret it!" She yelled at him 

"What?" Vegeta said clenching his fists and teeth.

"Dad?" Bra said worried above them on the window, Vegeta looked up and took a deep breath and went back to his car and drove away.

"That's right, go away! Return to you bitch you bastard I never want to see your face again!" She yelled at him.

"Mom? Daddy, don't leave!" Bra said sadly while watching the car disappearing in the horizon.

Maxine was at home cooking when someone knock at the door and went to open it.

"Vegeta-chan? Back already did you forget something?"

"No, I just got a fight with my wife." He said coming in.

"Why?" she asked.

"Someone sent some pictures of us and she automatically thinks that I am cheating." He said

"That's ridiculous!"

"Not for her, let's say she had her share of cheating man for a lifetime." Vegeta said sighing while dropping on the couch.

"Now I see why you were so cautious. I am sorry Vegeta-chan."

"It's not your fault"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Sure you always welcome to stay here, but I'll have to call Terry and let him know about you, he too is the jealous type." She said rolling her eyes.

"So do you have anything in mind to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Not really, I was just going to do some research as usual."

"We have to act fast Maxine, time is running out."

"I know. Anyway, I know some special herbs that will help you to stay awake. I'll brew some later on ok. Now let's eat the food is ready."

"Ok." Vegeta said while following her in the kitchen where she served him supper. After they ate they hit the books while trying to form a plan to stop Freddy.

"How could we stop him and make sure he won't find a way to come back?" Vegeta said.

"Well Freddy's soul is never at peace since he died. He always finds a way to come back more powerful than before." Maxine said while getting up from the kitchen table and went to brew her special tea because it was getting late.

"So he never made the trip to the netherworld." Vegeta said while looking through one of the magic books

"I guess so." Maxine said while getting cleaning some cups to serve the tea.

"I got it!" Vegeta exclaimed. 

"What did you find?" She said while pouring some tea in his cup.

"We just have to make sure he goes to the otherworld and I know some people who'll make a pleasure to keep him there." Vegeta said.

"Oh, how are you going to send him to that place when we don't even know where he is?" She asked him.

"You still got the other part of his soul right?"

"Yes."

"I know just the spell that can help us find Freddy's soul host."

"Which spell?" 

"The wholly spell, you know the spell the one that can put what that have been separated back together again."

"Oh yeah that could work! Wow V-chan I am impressed." She said smiling while taking a sip of tea than another before saying.

"That's odd."

"What is?" Vegeta asked her while emptying his cup.

"That tea doesn't have the same taste as before."

"Maybe you brewed the wrong one."

"No, it's the right one."

"Maybe it went bad."

"Must be I'll have to get some fresh herb tomorrow. Ok let's get back to work." She said while opening a book. 

Five minutes later.

"I am sorry about all this Maxine. I know you came back to plan your wedding not hunting evil spirit."

"Don't worry about it; I don't think I could do it not when that menace named Freddy is lurking in the shadows."

"Is it me or its really hot in here?" Vegeta said while taking his jacket off.

"Now that you mention it, it is hot. What a crazy weather uh? I am going to prepare some lemonade to cool us down." She said going to the fridge. She made a big pot of cold lemonade, took a glass of it and gave Vegeta the pot and a glass but this on just drunk from the pot spilling half of the juice all over himself.

"Jeez you were that thirsty."

"I am burning up." Vegeta said sweating.

"Well you better go get a very cold shower, I think it'll help."

"Ok." Vegeta said and began to undress in his way to the bathroom. She picked up his clothes and went to the building basement to wash them. When she came back a half hour later Vegeta was still under the shower.

"Are you alright in here?" she said knocking in the door. "I am coming in." she said entering at the same time Vegeta was getting out under the shower naked. She looked at him mouth wide open before quickly turned her head away.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"You earthling women are so weird you kept acting like you never saw a naked man before in your entire life before." Vegeta said rolling his eyes while grabbing a towel.

"I've seen naked men, but none of them were…"

"That well equipped, which mean that your fiancé's must be tiny." Vegeta said smirking; Maxine turned her head and said 

"I was going to say none of them were one of my best friends father, and for your information my fiancé's isn't tiny and you know what they say size doesn't count." Maxine said offended while asking herself why she was so upset about this.

"I've heard it, but I say size plus skills are twice the fun." Vegeta said smirking.

"I don't believe I am having that kind of conversation with you. Here your clothes." She said handing them to him, but Vegeta grabbed them but didn't let go of her hands and said.

"I am wondering how long you'll last." He said seductively.

"I am not a white chicken, I am Creole remember?" she said proud.

"Oh? Now I am curious." He said while dragging her to him.

"What are you doing?" Maxine asked when he saw that the saiya-jin were invading her personal space and wondering what took over him to act that way.

"Experiencing." Vegeta replied while unfasten the buttons of her blouse leaving her in her bra while his right hand when down her skirt and between her legs moving her panty out of the way. Maxine had to fight the impulse of letting herself go and let him continue.

"Vegeta please, what about your…" she began and Vegeta shut her off by kissing her while carrying her out of the bathroom into the bedroom, dropped her on the bed get rid of his towel and finished undressing her.

"Stop, I can't." She said when the broke the kiss.

"Of course you can." Vegeta said while beginning to kiss her neck.

"No. I am going to get married soon and I don't want to hurt Terry."

"He won't if you don't tell him."

"I can't lie to him."

"You've been lying to him about who you really are."

"That's something else."

"I know that you are scared that he wouldn't understand and that you don't really trust him."

"That's not true. What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just really, really want you."

"We are friends, friends don't do friends." She said while trying the surge of pleasure that began to overflow her body.

"You want this as badly as I do, just let yourself go." He said while spreading her legs apart and pushed himself inside of her in began to move slowly than more and more rapidly. Maxine bite her lower lip until it bled to stop the need to scream in pleasure while placing her legs around his waist while moving against him as they both began to moan loudly in pleasure. The loud moaning and cracking of the bed woke up both the tenants of the apartments at their next in below them, but they ignored them when they hit the floor or to wall telling them to keep it down.

On the dark planet Aku was watching the scene in a crystal ball smiling as his plan was working perfectly. 

"It is time" he said while chanting an incantation. Maxine and Vegeta didn't notice or feel a thing when the souls of the victims and the dream demons moved from Vegeta to her. The two were still at it until they reached climax together. Vegeta let himself felt at her side totally exhausted.

"I can say you were true to your words." Vegeta said panting.

"That'll teach you not to mess with a Creole woman." She said smiling while pulling the cover over them.

"You are so beautiful." Vegeta said while looking at her.

"Don't you have any idea what we just did? We should be ashamed of ourselves." She said seriously.

"Maybe later." Vegeta said while kissing her tenderly. 

"Vegeta I…" she began to say before began to scream her lungs out in pain while holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried while pulling down the cover only to watch with horror her belly growing bigger and bigger then a hand wearing a razor glove burst out of it, follow by the entire full grown and dressed body of Freddy Krueger cover with blood.

"Hi daddy!" Freddy said grinning showing all his decayed teeth. 

"Holy shit!" Vegeta said while jumping out of the bed.


	16. Rebirth

Chapter 8

Rebirth 

_-Who said good always prevail?-_

Vegeta was sound asleep and was dreaming when Maxine woke up around four in the morning. She pushed the man on top of her that was still joined with her aside, and tried to move her numbed body. Half asleep she slid down the bed and fell on the floor with a little thump and crawled to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let the warmth soothe her aching body, her mind still fuzzy about what happened earlier for all that she knew the man on her bed was Terry. She didn't see the door of the bathroom slide open and someone carrying a colt 45 with silencer aiming her and fired. 

The saiya-jin prince was still facing Freddy in what he thought was real, but suddenly the apparition vanished along with everything around him.

"Oh no I am asleep!" he said and waking up and wondered where in the world he was. He could hear the water running on the bathroom, so he got up and was going to summon the young woman for letting him fall asleep when he found her laying on her blood in the floor.

"No it can't be." he said and a flash he got dress and rolled her around the covers and flew out the window with her toward the nearby hospital. 

"How could I be so stupid to fall asleep?" He said angry than looked at his hand and gasped in horror to see that the twenty-one stars were missing.

"What the hell?" he said surprised but that was nothing compared to the shock he got when he saw them on Maxine palm while they were running with her in the emergencies.

"Oh crap!" He said.

"Sir, can you come with us please." A policeman said.

"Sorry guys maybe later." Vegeta said while flying away under the stunned eyes of the officers of law.

"Damn it! What I am going to do now? Bra! I've got to find her! I know he'll be going after her to finish the job." he said turning into a super saiya-jin and flew as fast as he can but it was already too late. 

Yesterday after Vegeta left.

"I hate you!" Bra said to her mother while running toward her room.

"Oh that's great he's the one cheating and I am the one to blame!" Bulma said.

"He told you he didn't do anything but you just choose not to listen, it's your fault!" Bra said before locking herself inside her room where she let drop on the bed and fell asleep while crying. She woke up in the middle of the night after having a terrible nightmare where she saw herself reliving what happened at Sandra's party. She woke up soaking wet in sweat and decided to take a bath. She filled her bathtub with warn and soapy water and got in. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and sunk in but when she was out of air and was going to resurface two powerful arms held her down until she drown.

"What the hell you want?" Bulma asked angry at Vegeta.

"Where is Bra?" He asked.

"In her room don't want to come out." She replied, Vegeta pushed her aside and came knocking in her door when she wasn't answering it he forced it opened, it didn't take him long to find her drown in her bathtub. 

He fell on his knees crying.

When Bulma heard him she run to see what was going on. "What's going on…Oh no! Is she?" she asked but she didn't really need Vegeta's answer. While he was leaving the bathroom he saw an amulet under the sink and picked it up. It recognized it immediately. 

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"He left with Goten last night after he talk to Bra I didn't see him since. Maybe he's at work. Vegeta what's going on?" She said her eyes red and puffy, but this one didn't reply and picked up the phone and dialed the Son's house.

"Hello." Gokou answered to the phone.

"Hey Kakorott, where is your son Goten?" Vegeta asked.

"In his room I guess."

"Can you tell him to come on the phone?"

"Sure" Gokou said and Vegeta can heard him called out for him, but for some reason he didn't answer.  

"Chichi can you go get Goten?" Gokou said to his wife.

"Ok." This one said and went knock on her son door, but this one didn't answer so she opened the door that was unlocked. Gokou heard his wife screaming before he heard a loud thump and run to see what's going on. 

Goten was laying naked on his bed chained by his hands and feet a red scarf over his mouth while his throat was cut wide opened. On the wall someone had paint Vegeta-sei symbol and the message: _twenty down one more to go! _

Vegeta had hung up when he heard Chichi's screamed, he already knew that Goten was dead he was just making sure of it.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"Goten is also dead." He said while leaving through the window. He went back to the hospital and learned that Maxine had passed away.

"Oh when?" Vegeta asked.

"Well just after her boyfriend came to see how she was doing." The doctor said.

"Her boyfriend? What boyfriend? Terry is not coming back until next week! Did he go to her room?" Vegeta asked while holding him by the collar.

"I don't know." He said shocking. Vegeta flew away and tried to pinpoint his son and saw him driving his convertible on the highway, so he landed right by his side.

"Hey dad what's up?" Trunks asked when he saw him.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked angry.

"Around." He replied.

"Around where?"

"Is this an interrogation or what?" Trunks said laughing nervously. 

"Yes it is! Bra, Goten and Maxine are dead and I think you killed them!" Vegeta said.

"What? Are you insane? I would never hurt them!" He said offended.

"My son wouldn't, but you would Freddy Krueger." Vegeta said.

"Freddy who?" his son innocently.

"Don't fuck with me I know that you are in here!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Dad, are you sure you are ok?" Trunks said looking at him. Vegeta grabbed him away and took over the wheel.

"Yea, I am but I need to have a little chat with you mano at mano." Vegeta said while droving toward the desert.

"Where are we going?" Trunks said.

"Someplace we can talk like saiya-jin." He said. 

Two hours later they were standing face to face alone in the desert where they were no living thing but themselves.

"Ok games over! I knew you are the one behind all this!" Vegeta said.

"You are right old man it is me, but where you are wrong is that I am not Freddy." Trunks said laughing.

"What? Impossible! You are lying! I know my son he'll never do something like that!" Vegeta said.

"You think you know me you don't dad, none of you knows me!" Trunks said angry.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I can that's why! Why having all this power and not using it for your own amusement? You have done the same before!"

"This was a long time ago!"

"Yeah you told me that a thousand times you have changed"

"So you were the voice in my head, it was through your eyes I saw those murders!"

"Yup."

"Trunks don't you understand you've been killing innocent people just for the fun of it!"

"I know, I became evil and you know what? I like it"

"This can't be true I must be dreaming"

"You mean you are having a nightmare! No it's real!"

"But why?"

"All my life I tried to be a good son, I tried to understand you do what ever you wanted but it was never enough! I was never too fast too strong you wanted me to better Gokou's sons while you can even better the father himself! I was nothing at your eyes but some kind of burden and can read it on your eyes sometime; I bet you regret I was born because if I didn't you wouldn't be stranded here on Earth!"

"This isn't true!

"Don't lie to me I was in your head I saw it all when I was in Nightmare World how you despised my mother and I!"

"How can you say that!"

"You hate me so much that you abandoned me there!"

"Where?! What are you talking about?"

"When you came to Nightmare World you were looking for Bra not me, you had always favor her, now the little brat his gone."

"I am sorry for how I acted toward you but this doesn't give you the right to kill!"

"You don't understand I don't have a choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"When Maxine and I went to get Bra we fell into Freddy's trap. Her entire being was pull in this evil place but my soul got stuck there because that stupid amulet she gave me, that's why I couldn't woke up I was lost there"

"It was supposed to protect you"

"Oh it did a good job alright, Freddy couldn't absorbed my soul into his being but this didn't keep him for torturing me! I waited for you to come but you never showed up instead you went after Maxine and save her while you abandoned your own son!"

"You told me to get her!"

"So you can find me after but you just forgot about me! I've waited but you never came" Trunks said angry.

"So how did you got out?"

"You are so gullible." Trunks said with Freddy's voice.

"I knew it was you!" Vegeta said while taking a fighting position.

"You thought that killing that temporary body will get rid of me, but you were wrong as soon you did I took over Maxine's for awhile. I knew your plan so I know that when you turn back time she wouldn't be affected, because of the first spell that brought her here. The only problem was I couldn't stay in her for long because if she knew I was there she could easily get rid of me."

"When did you switch body?" Vegeta asked.

"During that Hallowing party after you turn back time, but were unable to do a thing because I was too weak at the time and soon discover I can only take over my host only when you are asleep because of these stupid dream demons that were residing on you. This sucks big time but I had a lot of fun. Anyway my plan was delayed because of Maxine and her dream doll but it seemed I got lucky again when you broke that darn thing. But know I am free and totally in control and you can touch me. The only way I'll be leaving this body is if I want to or if he's dead. Are you ready to kill your own son to get me?" He said laughing and Vegeta growled.

"I didn't think so."

"You have your twenty-one souls why don't you fuse the two worlds huh?" Vegeta asked.

"More complicated to do than said, and I only have twenty souls I think yours will do nicely." Freddy said.

"Don't count on it pal! And what do you mean you only have twenty? You only need three and you just killed my daughter Goten and Maxine!"

"I didn't kill Maxine so I don't have her soul."

"What you want me to believe you?"

"Someone beat me to it and you know damn well who." Freddy said grinning and Vegeta stood there mouth wide opened.

"Oh yeah it was your wife, poor woman after thinking things over and over she decided to apologized to you, but when she got here well he saw you two very busy doing more than researching how to stop me."

"So it wasn't a dream." Vegeta whispered.

"Oh please, you want me to believe that you didn't know. Come on you've been banging the little witch around harder better and faster than I ever did. Your wife saw you got pissed went back got herself a gun and shoot her but I think she didn't have the courage to do you too or she was too scared that a bullet won't do it."

"No you are lying!"

"Deep down inside of you, you know I am right. Anyway I just need one more victim and the circle will be completed and you can kiss the world how you know it goodbye Vegeta." He said laughing.

"Well too bad this won't happen" Vegeta said arms crossed.

"I know you don't have the balls to kill your own son."

"Who said anything about killing him?" Vegeta said while he began chanting an exorcism spell.

"No! It can't be." He said while trying to fly away but couldn't as the spell begin to affect him.

"NOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he was thrown out from Trunks body.

"How?" He said while looking at his incorporeal self.

"Let's say that in your lifetime you've met meddling witch and warlock."

"So you've learn some stuff from her, impressive but you should know this won't work I'll just have to possess someone else."

"Where? They isn't anything alive here than us, you've already possessed Trunks and I which mean you that you only have 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Vegeta said and Freddy soul began to make his trip toward the netherworld.

"Bu-bye!" Vegeta said.

"I'll get you for…!" Freddy began to say before disappearing. Vegeta put his son on the car and drove away. Later on he decided to go dragon ball hunting with Gokou and discovered that they have been already used and that'll they'll have to wait for one year to be able to get them.

"Damn! I bet Freddy was the one who made these wishes I wonder what they were." Vegeta said worried.

Months later in a Catholic hospital not far away from west city capital in an operation room, a doctor was making a caesarian to a comatose mother. He freed a baby boy with dark tan skin black spiky hair and a tail and gave him to the nurse who took the now brawling baby to be cleaned. Once she got alone in the next room with the baby he stopped crying and looked angrily at the woman who was surprised at new born.

"What on the world?" She said scared when she saw the baby growing into a full size adult in five minutes. 

The man lift his right hand and four blades formed with his ki appeared in it and chopped her head off which rolled at his feet and kicked it away, he also killed everyone that had the bad luck to cross him before the hospital burnt to the ground. 

Later that night everyone who was asleep had the same dream. There was a little girl about five wearing dungarees with red ribbon on her breaded hair was playing all alone in what look like an abandoned playground singing.

"_1, 2, buckle my shoe. 3, 4, close the door. 5 6 pick up sticks, 7 8 stand up straight, 9 10 let's do it again." And every time she started singing it again a new kid of same age appeared out of nowhere and joined her. Soon there were twenty-one of them playing there and there was a man hiding in the shadow looking at them. The first little girl stopped when she saw him coming out of the dark and walking toward them and for each children he passed by they began to rot away but continued to play until they turned into ashes. She just stood there and watched her companions disappearing one after another, then turned to the dreamers and said smiling._

"Come play with me!" and began to sing. 

"_1, 2, buckle my shoe. 3, 4, close the door. 5 6 pick up sticks, 7 8 stand up straight, 9 10 let's do it again."_

Doubt is completed, and if you want me to continue just say so and I'll add a third part. See ya and thousand thanks for your reviews! ^__^


End file.
